Photons Carry Light: Part Two
by Wrappedupreason
Summary: As Captain Janeway and Seven of Nine continue their new relationship Chakotay makes a decision that alters the entire Voyager Crew.


_**Photons Carry Light: Part Two**_

Voyager had been on a course for home for quite some time now. The various planets and observations the crew and the Captain had witnessed was astronomical to the point that their discoveries were starting to justify the journey they were put on by being stranded in the Delta Quadrant. By exploring places of the universe that no human had traveled before, Janeway started to be an inspiration to the crew. Her knack for deviating the crew's course for home in search of every little spec of this galaxy that allowed her to intrepidly soak in its vastness impressed, and slightly annoyed them as well. Not everyone was as passionate about the universe as Janeway was. Her close friends and colleagues and partner understood that being stranded here meant she would also use this as a kismet opportunity to discover, explore, and find new life and observe their alien ways of living. Each morning felt more purposeful and exciting to her, especially now that she had Seven in her life.

The crew had accepted her relationship with Seven as no surprise. They were frequently seen at ship functions together or booking time on the holodeck together and now shared the same quarters. However, when working together they were as professional as ever. They had learned to restrain the urge to ogle at each other as they worked together on the bridge or even when they were alone discussing data from the astrometric lab. They occasionally shared meals in the mess hall where if Neelix knew they both would be there together at the same time he would provide them with a special meal.

"Neelix you can't be showing us certain catering when you haven't with other crew members." Janeway said putting a hand up at him when he started to approach her and Seven. They both looked tired and Seven was slightly tattered looking from helping Tom modify the cooling systems on the Delta Flyer. It might had required manual labor on both of their parts. Janeway didn't mind Seven's blond hair looking slightly disheveled and her flawless skin with marks of grease. Janeway however had spent a long day that started before four a.m. behind her desk reviewing her crews reports from every department. She had been avoiding it and let it pile up too long… her despise of deskwork might not make her a good Admiral someday…if they made it home.

"Now Captain why would you think I hadn't offered my special meals to other crew members? I always want to make everyone on this ship feel special that is why I am head moral officer!" He smiled at her almost pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"Yes of course you're right." She held up her hand. "We will take a seat then." She smiled at Seven who looked less than amused when it came to Neelix and his constant babbling.

"Yes let's please take a seat." Seven said grunting as she sat down. Her hair now left loosely around her shoulders she pulled one side behind her ear. "I find my patience isn't as tolerable when I have overexerted myself… so I apologize for being…curt."

Janeway grabbed her hand across the table and smiled. "I think the very crude terminology for that is 'do not give a shit.'"

Neelix brought over a large plate that was full of olives, hummus, bread, and pickled vegetables.

"Uh Neelix I thought you had a meal for us. We are two full grown women not deer." Janeway said as her stomach growled but she could smell the olives and they were her favorite.

"This is an appetizer Captain."

"Neelix we don't have all of our evening to spend in the mess hall for a five-course meal. I am perfectly fine with having what everyone else is having…. And that's an order." She added.

"Alright but promise me that I can cook for you two lovebirds soon." He winked and started to grab the plate he had brought.

"No. I'm too hungry to see this go away." And Janeway grabbed an olive off the plate and popped it into her mouth. Seven smiled.

Neelix backed away with his hands behind his back.

Kathryn and Seven sat quietly for a little bit, grabbing bits of food off the platter.

"I do not think I have indulged in this specific food. They are salty and tasteful but not in an ordinary way." Seven said grabbing a green olive and chewing on it thoughtfully.

Janeway laughed huskily and her love for Seven swelled inside her chest. "I used to find the olive tray at functions I had to attend as a child and put them all on the ends of my fingers. I ate so many one night I got sick." She popped another one into her mouth while also grabbing a pickled carrot.

It wasn't as rare anymore to see Seven smile widely at things, but still rare enough for it to be rememberable. It made the Captain and the crew who witness it enjoy Seven's presence more than they had before. Her human side was taking on the Borg side stronger and stronger every day and Kathryn knew she had a heavy part to play in that and it made her very happy.

They finished the plate while having normal conversations about their day. Neelix tried to bring them another plate of food but Seven gave him the look that meant she was done.

"Okay well… you should get cleaned up… and you need to spend the night in the regeneration chamber." Janeway frowned slightly but knew it was time. They made their way out of the Mess Hall and towards the lift that would take them back to their quarters.

"I don't think that is necessary, Kathryn. I can go longer than I used to…"

"My sweet Seven I don't enjoy being apart from you either, but I can't let you deplete until you are hurting." Janeway said grabbing her hand and lead her into the lift. "Besides I have more work to do. I won't be enjoying my night at all."

"I will see you after I am done regenerating then." Seven said walking into the lift looking at Janeway. "Cargo Bay Three." And right before the doors shut, "I love you."

Janeway was left standing outside the lift with her face reddening feeling slightly juvenile, but she couldn't help it. Her relationship with Seven had been going on for almost three months and was still very new. She had been extra vigilant with it not having any setbacks when it came to her ability to do her job but was finding her desire to spend time with Seven and do her job was becoming difficult.

She made her way to her ready room and sat down at her desk picking up the latest report studying it lazily. Oh how she hated desk work. Maybe if they don't make it back, she won't have to every do it unless necessary. Her door toned.

"Enter." She said looking up glad to have someone distract her from this boring work. It was Chakotay.

"Isn't it late for you to be roaming around the bridge commander." She chuckled deeply eyeing him over the top of the report she was holding. "Don't you have an early shift coming up."

He stepped towards the couches that sat next to the windows overlooking the expanse of space.

"I do but I slept already….and I saw that Seven went to the cargo bay to regenerate so I assumed you wouldn't be sleeping without her."

"Commander you are overstepping boundaries. I am still your Captain and your friend, but I can't allow you to make statements like that to me." She said deepening her voice with a slightly sarcastic tone.

"I apologize Captain. I just wanted to speak to a friend." His face looked sad suddenly. He looked down at his hands hanging his head.

"Well you look like Charlie Brown, did someone pull the football from your kick?" Janeway said standing up and making her way towards Chakotay on the couch. She then started seeing a distinct sadness in his face. "Chakotay what is it?"

He took a deep breath and then looked her in the eyes. "I've been working with Harry and B'Ellana on something that I'd like to finally share with you."

"Oh? A secret from their Captain?"

"Just something I asked them to let me tell you. Please don't punish them for my asking. I do out rank them." He stood up suddenly and started pacing. Pacing seemed to be a required workout for her ready room.

"Chakotay?"

"Kathryn. The planet we have found has a growing civilization not unlike Earth."

"Yes I know I was there." She said raising her eyebrow.

"I know the crew declined staying behind. They are loyal to you and they… would never let you down…. not that I would either it's just…" He started gaining confidence in his voice again while looking Janeway directly in the eye. Her eyes were so blue, and it hurt his chest a little to think about leaving her. "I… have decided to stay behind. I spoke with a local about getting work as a carpenter of sorts…and they can provide me housing until I am able to find my own quarters."

Janeway's mouth was left slightly open and her eyes welled up instantly she felt like begging him to stay with her. "And by working on something with Harry and B'Ellana means?"

"Counseling. I needed someone to help me with this decision." He walked towards Janeway and embraced her. She put her head on his chest curling into it and smelling his scent.

"Why?" She asked pushing herself off his chest. "Why leave us? Me? You would abandon your crew and your… your…family! What is so important on this planet?" She pleaded with him starting to get angry.

"Kathryn. I love you. I will always love you… but this is my decision." He held both of her hands as she looked up at him starting to breath quickly in short breaths. "I promise I have moved on from….us…but I want someone to share my life with. I miss soil and I miss sky. Please try and understand." He said pulling her hair out of her eyes and gently laying it behind her ears.

She took a moment and stepped out of his grasp. "I understand Chakotay." She walked around to her desk and placed her hands on the top of it thinking. "If this is what you want and what will make you happy, I have to honor it. I never thought I would find someone like you so loyal and comforting and kind to someone like me." She stood up straight and cleared her throat. "I guess I should inform Mr. Neelix that a party is to be planned. We can't have our commanding officer leave without a proper send off." She grabbed his face and kissed his cheek. "Now don't you have a shift in a few hours?"

He smiled. "Thank you, Kathryn." He said walking out of the room with a significant bounce in his step that made Janeway feel suddenly guilty like it was her who had been holding him back.

Why he was leaving was his choice and she would simply have to get over it. I wonder what B'Ellana and Harry had said to him to justify him leaving? Probably things she would never say to him as to not let him leave Voyager.

Her heart hurt and looking at the time it was close to three in the morning, but she didn't think she would find any rest tonight. She started walking towards the Cargo bay where Seven was regenerating wondering if she could wake her for comfort, but upon seeing Seven's face resting and knowing she needed to complete the cycle, she resisted the temptation. Janeway found a spot in the corner of the room where a bench rested up against a wall next to the screen. She could still see Seven from there but also lay down. She pulled her knees up towards her chest and crossed her arms shutting her eyes tightly starting to cry. She had once thought she lost Chakotay until he came back from the anomaly. What was it he saw in there? He must have not been telling her the truth about him being on earth with his father. She boastfully thought _was he with me and I was with Seven?_ Janeway started to fall asleep her thoughts becoming obscure and erratic the way they do when you are listlessly shutting down your mind and body.

"Kathryn." Seven rubbed Janeway's shoulder softly. "Kathryn Janeway." She said again coaxing the Captain awake.

Janeway stirred and found Seven kneeling in front of her.

"Kathryn have you rested here all night?" Her hand was caressing Janeway's body tenderly and she had a concerned look in her eyes.

Sitting up Janeway yawned and then looked away from Seven. "I was simply trying to see how it felt to regenerate like you do. I failed it seems." She chuckled as Seven put her arms around her waist helping her stand. "I'm really fine… I was supposed to be there when you woke not the other way around." She stretched and stepped away from Seven.

"Captain what has happened?" Seven said.

Janeway looked at her.

"Nothing why do you ask? And why did you say Captain?" She started pressing her hands down her uniform attempting to straighten it and then to her hair.

"Because your normal demeanor isn't as… you." Seven stood up. The dirt that had been on her face the night before was gone and there was a vibrance in her skin that seemed to glow.

"I heard some bad news is all Seven. I just wanted to be here when you woke up." Janeway started to fully grab Seven's arms and looked into her face.

"No." She said backing away from Janeway. "Something has happened. We are what you say…partners. You are obligated to share this with me." Seven said.

Janeway shut her eyes and laughed at herself for even thinking she could find a way to keep anything form Seven.

Janeway pulled Seven into a long hug and kissed her face and neck and nestled it along her collar bone. Seven embraced her the same despite finding a conflicting energy. Seven ran her hands down Janeway's back and up to her face to kiss it softly.

"Kathryn. Please tell me." Seven said. "I don't believe you are as 'fine' as you say." Seven held Kathryn tightly as she rested her face into Seven's shoulders. "Something has happened. You don't sleep in the cargo bay when I am regenerating."

"Chakotay is staying on this planet to start a new life for himself and I feel…so sad about it. I feel guilty… I couldn't return his love and now he is leaving and isn't that vain of me?" She finished stepping back from Seven's embrace crossing her arms.

Seven considered this for a moment before saying, "After it became apparent that you and I were together, Chakotay came and spoke to me. It was quite uncomfortable."

"What did he say to you? That's very… odd." Janeway furrowed her eyebrows.

"He said that he was happy for us. He said that I could give you something that he could not. He wanted to assure that I would take care of you and never let anything happen to you." Seven sat down on the bench that Janeway had been sleeping on. "I didn't understand the emotion at the time…. but I now know that it was jealousy. I was jealous and….so was Commander Chakotay."

Janeway sat next to her. "I was in love with Chakotay for many years before you came aboard Voyager. Or at least I felt it was love. It might have been me wanting someone to comfort me. Our relationship however was halted in the line of duty on both our parts." Janeway made motions with her hands as she often did when explaining something difficult. "He wanted to start a relationship with me, and I did too, but there was something missing. It wasn't him and I couldn't pretend that it was. That would have hurt him worse, but now I just don't want him to leave. He's my best friend." Janeway finished speaking and felt the silence swell and rise with thoughts of what to say next.

Seven looked up towards the ceiling. Her eyes looked contemplative but also sad and confused. "Captain, when I met you, I knew that you and Commander Chakotay had been romantically involved. I had pushed it out of my mind until recently, but I also understand your predicament, even if I haven't experienced it myself. You care for this person but not in the same way he wants to care for you is this correct?" Seven asked her.

"First of all, what is this Captain shit suddenly? I told you call me Kathryn…"

"Yes when we are alone, but Captain is the first name I knew for you and it seems to be comforting to me at this time."

Janeway closed her eyes thinking she had messed everything up again just because she couldn't keep her emotions in check. "I care for Chakotay as I care for someone that I love in a non-romantic way my sweets." She suddenly had the urge to sit in Seven's lap. She moved over and slowly sat down in Seven's lap putting her arms around Seven's neck as she instinctively held Janeway in a fetal position against her chest. "I am selfish and undeserving." Janeway said into Seven's shoulders kissing her neck softly.

"I have never correlated human guilt when it was presented with love. It seems completely erratic and confusing for a person to have this emotion when it is not their primary fault that caused it." She thought. "Your guilt for not reciprocating Commander Chakotay's feelings has caused you to… carry it around. I can feel it when you are both together." Seven pulled the Captain so she could face her and still be in her lap straddling her legs in an almost erotic fashion. "Kathryn, I can't say that jealousy of this love isn't causing my postulation to be in favor of the Commander leaving Voyager but from a logical standpoint it might be the best option for him."

Kathryn pressed her forehead against Seven's. "I know." She kissed her quickly and sat up from her lap. "I need to get myself cleaned up and ready for the bridge. You should too dear you might still have grease on your face." She chuckled.

Seven stood up and they both walked out of the astrometrics lab towards their quarters where Kathryn quickly changed and brushed her hair and teeth while Seven had a sonic shower and put on a clean bio suit. Before they both left their quarters, it was almost six in the morning.

"I need you to help B'Ellana make some modifications to our replicators she was saying something has been disrupting the content that is produced. I will say I was amused until it happened to me. When you are finished please finish the final draft of your report on this planet that Chakotay has decided to stay on, and I would like Tom and Harry to be involved with possibly recruiting someone to join our crew. When Chakotay leaves Tuvok with take his position as Commander and I will…. See about promoting ensign Kim to Lieutenant." The Captain finished in a very Captain way that Seven knew she was in her full professional mode.

"Yes Captain I will inform you when I am finished in engineering and when I have conversed with Lieutenant Paris and Ensign Kim as to finding an adequate individual to join the Voyager family." Seven said with her hands behind her back. "I mean our Voyager crew. My apologies Captain." She said not looking at Kathryn.

"Sweetie." Janeway stopped them in the middle of the hallway. "As professional as we must be, you can call us your family. I remember you at one point saying that Voyager was your Collective now and it makes my heart smile at you referring to us as just that." Janeway glanced around quickly and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I love you. Now get to work. I will see you tonight." Janeway walked away with her normal hip swagger that kept Seven standing and looking longer than she should have until Janeway turn the corner and she could no longer see her and proceeded to make her way to the lab.

Chakotay sat on the bridge in his command chair feeling a slight pang of nostalgia for his brief few years aboard Voyager and at his decision to leave it for another life on this planet that so resembled his own. He heard the distinct sound of the bridge doors opening and could smell the Captain's lavender scent before he could see her.

"Good morning Captain. You'll be happy to know that there is nothing new to report. I have arranged for interviews of possible new crew members from this planet. Quite a few have inquired on a position to be aboard the famous star ship Voyager." He raised his eyebrows and smiled at Janeway.

"Well commander I hope none of them expect me to be as nice to them as I have been to them as civilians. I hold a strict policy on this ship and will expect nothing less than perfect." She winked at him knowing full well that wasn't how she operated. "What did you do put flyers up advertising jobs that would take them into a different quadrant and on dangerous missions? Because I don't want children who are dreaming of the stars to be here. I need people who are willing to commit fully to this mission. Make sure they know of the danger they will be putting themselves in as well." She said making her way to the helm. "Oh, and I have already advised Seven and Harry and Tom to be on this hiring board as well. Once you have it down to two possible candidates, they can have an interview with me." She started to wander around the bridge conversing with the crew getting updates and listening to their shift reports.

Chakotay noticed how she had neglected to show any emotional infliction when telling him this and it made him feel a little better about leaving for this planet.

"Yes Captain. My shift is over…please inform me if anything changes." He said walking towards the exit.

"You're relieved Commander Chakotay." She looked at him and smiled.

Tom, Harry, and Seven were on the surface of this Earth like planet and walked down the streets in civilian clothes. Tom and Harry were both in jeans and short sleeved shirts while Seven had decided to wear something similar that showed her mid-drift slightly and the remnants of Borg implants and at the sight of it Harry and Tom grinned to themselves thinking _way to go Janeway._

"I believe Commander Chakotay said our rendezvous point was at the end of this block." Seven said thinking about Earth lingo. "At least from what I'm remembering… they are called blocks. Do humans have other ways to measure street numbers now?" She asked the boys.

"A block in New York and a block in a rural area are very different but I think it's safe to say that would be correct Seven. Good job." Harry patted her on the back, and she shrugged him off smiling.

"Do not mock my progress into humanity Ensign Kim." She held up her tri-corder. "I believe the building is three _blocks_ this way." She glanced at Tom and Harry in a playful way.

The three of them were looking around taking in the surroundings. The tall buildings and vegetation reminded Tom vividly of his hometown and it reminded Harry of the first time he stepped foot in a largely populated city.

Seven noticed several strangers that had been watching her for longer than she preferred.

"It seems that my implants are causing several of this species to stare longer than I care for." She glared back at them with that steely gaze.

Both men chuckled.

"I think it has more to do with your…beauty Seven. Someone like you isn't easily unnoticed." Tom gave her a glance down to her toes and up to her face. "Because you're quite stunning and I don't think they are looking at your implants." He looked to Harry who looked slightly less amused.

"Seven, objectivity has been around since men could walk. I apologize for these strangers making you uncomfortable. Also- it doesn't seem to just be men. I think you are catching the attention of most people we pass." He noted looking at a group of young women. "I think body standards for every person is different and you have the type that most women strive for."

"That is impossibly confusing Ensign. I don't believe strangers should compare themselves to someone they do not know. It is illogical to have resentment towards a being that you do not know intimately- or even know at all." She added focusing her glances at the ground as they found the building they were to have interview in. "And staring at me makes me feel uncomfortable, but human reactions to something foreign are noticeably vague and… obscure." She said. "We are here." She stepped up to the door opening it.

The room was comfortable. A typical living space with couches and books and a drink cart that Tom instantly noticed.

"Hey, let's have a top off then eh Harry?"

"You're impossible." Harry rolled his eyes.

"Gentlemen please." Seven scorned them both. If she had learned anything about the nature of men, it was that they were boys when it came to silly things that made them happy.

"Yes Ma'am." Tom said saluting like a boy scout.

"Do not call me Ma'am." Seven growled in the same way Janeway did.

"I see the Captain has taught you not to take shit about the patriarchy." Harry said putting his arm around her shoulder in a half hug.

"The Captain doesn't even recognize the Patriarchy because she disregards weak men when she sees them." Seven said grinning. "So yes, the Captain has 'taught me' about the…. fucking patriarchy." Seven finished not being able to contain her blushing giggle.

Tom howled in laughter. "All hail Seven of Nine! Borg Queen of curse words!"

Despite Seven's despise for the two men's antics she enjoyed being a part of it. It was what she had read about…. like having siblings.

"Where are these candidates we are here to interview?" Seven asked looking around at the room taking in its comforts and wondering if her and Janeway should add something to their quarters. "It appears they are late."

"I think we are early, Seven." Harry walked around the room looking at the objects on shelves and book titles. "I think this might be Chakotay's future quarters. It's near that carpentry business he mentioned."

Seven felt a guilty feeling in her chest at the mention of Chakotay's name, but before she could even analyze her thoughts someone walked into the room.

"Hi, I hope I'm not too early but I'm here for the interview for a position on Voyager." The young man bowed slightly at seeing all of them. "Is this the uniform we are supposed to wear?" He looked at his own standard outfit and compared it to the three people in front of him.

His voice was slightly higher than they expected for such a tall statured man. He was wearing black pants with a dark green shirt and white vest. His hair was swooped to one side and he appeared to have eye liner on. His skin was smooth and tanned, but his eyes seemed to have a purple hint to them that instantly struck your attention when looking at him.

"It is not our uniforms; we are wearing civilian clothes. Our uniforms are more unified." Seven stepped forwards remembering her manners. "My name is Seven of Nine and this is Harry Kim and Tom Paris." She gestured towards the two guys next to her. "We are all here to interview you, but we are also waiting for the arrival of a fourth member of comity." She finished reaching out and shaking his hand that was limp in hers.

"Chakotay! Yes, I met him, and he referred me. I don't think he was supposed to be here to interview me a second time. I thought he would have told you about me though…"

The three of them glanced at each other.

"Commander Chakotay has not informed us about any of the candidates that we are interviewing. By having us interview you we are to have an open mind and clean perspective as to how you will be integrated into the Voyager crew." Seven said folding her hands in front of her torso. "But it seems I can sense that you have wished the Commander to have already informed us something personal?" She ended.

"My name is Devyn and I am a non-binary individual. There are lots of us on this planet. I don't refer to myself as any gender. I hope this won't cause any problem in your uh decision to hire me on your crew. I have been told it is unheard of with your species. My people tend to not refer to each other in a dialect they…don't approve of. It isn't a big deal I guess, but I prefer to be called Devyn, they, or them." They finished.

Seven didn't seem to see any issue with this statement. "I don't understand how this would affect your ability to perform tasks upon Voyager."

Harry and Tom however seemed to take a little longer to understand this statement.

"So you aren't…. a guy?" Tom asked

"I don't think so?" Devyn said clapping their hands and cocking their head to the side. "I didn't think this would be discussed I thought maybe Commander Chakotay would have like informed you all I'm so sorry." And they stood up making their way to the door.

"No wait I'm sorry I really didn't mean that to be offensive, I just wanted to ask questions because I have never encountered this before…. but this is the Delta Quadrant." Tom said approaching Devyn shaking their hand and apologizing. "I'm sorry. Let's start the interview." He finished.

"Yes let's." Seven was a little perturbed at the obscure reality humans lived in. These people lived with endless possibilities when it came to aliens and discoveries, but when it came to pronouns and sexuality it was all questions. Who do you like, are you 'gay', are you something else than us? It annoyed Seven so much. She thought of her and Kathryn and couldn't help but feel constricted when it came to their affection. Is this what the rest of the crew was thinking? Did they feel that her and Janeway's relationship wasn't the same as Tom an B'Ellana?

"What experience do you have when it comes to work under command?" Harry asked pulling the notepad out of his bag. "And what makes you qualified to be aboard Voyager?"

All of them pulled out the notepads that were in their bags that Janeway had filled with questions pertaining to certain departments. Flying, Astrometrics, Communications.

Devyn thought briefly about their answer. "I have worked at an engineering plant for four years. I have helped our kind reach warp speed despite it not being fully usefully, the math all adds up, and I think you might be the catalyst that can help us reach it. I have also spent my entire childhood educating myself about the different star systems. I know that your Captain is trying to reach the Alpha quadrant and that she is losing her main Commander. I want to take a part of this voyage. I am aware of the dangers and I know of the possibility of us not reaching your planet, but I want to try. I do not have any family here and I know…. that your crew is family…. And I would like to be of use to you all. I have so much knowledge about this area of space. I would like to be considered." They ended with a slight sigh of relief like trying to hide nerves after the end of a performance.

Tom and Harry looked at each other before Harry said, "Devyn, we still have two more candidates to interview. We need to know something that you can bring to Voyager that we don't already have."

Devyn took this into consideration while nodding their head thinking. "I can inform your crew about the dangers of the Delta Quadrant. I have spent my life creating paths to different areas of this quadrant as to discover more about the aliens that are living in the habitable environments. I would give anything to be a part of this quest. Thank you for your consideration." They ended standing up and shaking hands with each of them before leaving the room.

"Well he seemed pretty confident which counts for something." Tom said.

"Lieutenant Paris, this person has already stated that their identity isn't included in the categories we assign humans on earth." Seven said almost disregarding it completely as she filled out notes on her PADD.

"Sorry Seven this is all new to me." Tom said feeling ashamed. "This person should totally be a part of our crew but let's interview the other people anyways."

The interviews went well, but none were memorable like Devyn. The other candidates didn't seem to have the same passion in their voice as Devyn did. Harry, Tom, and Seven were making their way back to Voyager making a hard decision to hire someone aboard their precious Voyager.

"I don't know what the hold-up is here- Devyn is the one dude. They want this bad let's give them a chance." Tom said clapping his forehead and rubbing his hand down his face.

"I believe we have our choice Lieutenant Paris, but the Captain must decide. They are scheduled to meet with her tomorrow morning, and I am positive our input will contribute in the outcome of their hiring." Seven said as they approached the extraction point. "Seven to Voyager three to beam up." And with that they both were placed aboard Voyager in their ordinary clothes.

"Alright friends I'll see you tomorrow then." Tom waved himself out of the door unbuttoning his shirt slightly as if it was constricting his neck.

"See you tomorrow Seven." Harry said.

"Good night Ensign…." She said while wanting to say something else and before Harry left the room she said, "I hope that it is you that makes Lieutenant. I can't think of another crew member that deserves it more." And she smiled softly and walked past him making her way towards her and Janeway's quarters. She held up the tri-corder she was holding an noted the time. It was 00:00 hours. She couldn't believe it had taken that long and at the same time wanted to learn more about this planets time division. How many hours did they consider a day?

She entered her and Janeway's quarters expecting the Captain to be sleeping, but also knew that could be a far-off possibility.

Kathryn sat on a chair reading a book as some soft classical music played around her. She looked up from her book into Seven's face smiling.

"Why hello. I know the hours down there are different than ours, so I wanted to see if I could wait and see you when your arrived." She stood up noticing Seven's outfit. "I like the clothing choice." She raised an eyebrow.

"It was what I had observed other women wearing on this planet so I decided the most ideal uniform would be something that was the same." Seven put her hand across her midriff. "But the 'boys' made it a point to tell me that it would entice local males to be aggressive and I regretted the decision." Seven ended.

Kathryn stood up and took quick strides over to Seven. "Did any of them harass you, sweetie?"

"No…but Ensign Kim and Lieutenant Paris made me aware that dressing so could instigate an altercation." Seven seemed slightly ashamed. "I don't fully understand humans, Kathryn. Why does our species seem so invested in others' lives? It seems so obscure…. or as B'Ellana says…. insane." She laughed a little walking over to the couch with the window behind it that overlooked the Delta Quadrant. "I shouldn't be looked at as if I am nothing more than my skin. I have had no training in this area, Kathryn." And with that she started to strip her clothes off and pulling a soft nightgown over her head while sitting down resolutely on the bed. "I don't understand humans." She said again leaning her head against her knees.

Janeway thought for a long time standing up and walking around the room placing certain things on certain shelves and picking up Seven's clothes and placing them in a basket until she finally came upon words to use for this situation.

"Seven."

Seven looked up at her with her face still contorted slightly in confusion.

"Humans like to put… so called… labels on things. As if they can discuss them like groceries. They don't seem to like a wide range of names for things or change. It doesn't make sense…. It might be helpful that you haven't grown up as a human… the Borg at least don't judge people for anything except their ability to become one of them." As soon as Janeway said it she felt a pinch of regret. "I only mean that formality isn't necessarily a bad thing… What is it that has brought this thought on, sweetie?" Janeway crouched own in front of Seven who had her knees clutched to her chest and her head between them.

"We interviewed a person with an identity I have never encountered before. It was not important to me, but my coworkers seemed to find it important and I have to yet understand why."

"Harry and Tom are boys, Seven. They are sweet, kind, hard-working, sweet boys, but boys nonetheless." Janeway encouraged. "And their views can be persuaded easily. They just have a hard time recognizing anything that is different than themselves." She inched her way next to Seven on the bed. "Who was this person?"

Seven contemplated this with her lips tight and face crunched. "They were not a female or male but just them and I felt…connected to that terminology." Seven looked at Kathryn with her head hanging sideways off her shoulders tiredly.

"Okay so was this person someone you would like to see onboard Voyager?" Janeway asked.

Seven thought about this and sat up from the bed and walked over to the replicator before saying, "Two Jameson's neat."

The replicator conjured two glasses with a dark amber liquid in them and she presented one to Kathryn who accepted with a smile and she smelled the contents.

"You know it's not the same, but it almost smells like whiskey." She inhaled the aroma smiling and it made Seven smile as well.

"I don't want to talk about my day any longer, Kathryn. I think this person would be a good asset to our crew and our journey home." She finished taking a sip of the liquid squinting slightly at the bitter taste of it.

Janeway heard what she said but was more focused on watching Seven drink straight whiskey. "Honey just sip you don't have to drink it like a cocktail." She approached Seven and put her hand on her waist holding the drink in her other hand and took a large sip. "Mhm… I love this taste." She instantly felt the intoxicating effect whiskey had on her and melted slightly.

"Kathryn, I have seen you drink whiskey before remember?" Seven said laughing slightly as she pulled her hair out of the twine, she had held it back with all day and then downed the glass quickly and winced at the Captain laughed out loud and grabbed Seven's shoulders.

"It is so bitter Captain and it burns slightly but my midriff seems to feel warmer than it had prior to drinking this liquid."

"Yes Seven that would be the alcohol. I remember you not enjoying it so much the last time you indulged at a ship function?" Janeway said trying to hide her amusement.

"Captain I did indulge, but I also enjoyed it. I just didn't enjoy the company I kept while feeling inebriated." Seven said smiling silly like.

"Oh yeah?" Kathryn said walking towards a cabinet close to her bathroom entrance and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. "This will taste much better and don't be worried my dear, I am an Irish woman so I can take care of you." She poured another glass for herself as Seven pulled back the rest of her replicated drink.

"Do you promise it tastes better Captain?" Seven leaned back on the bed shuffling her feet together and nodding her head to each side enticing like. "I enjoy the bliss it can produce. I also seem to forget what it was I was talking to you about when I entered the quarters." Seven giggled. "Is this why humans indulge in this liquid?"

Kathryn handed her another small glass and led her towards the seats that sat around her table. "Come and let's talk about ourselves I have missed you." She brought Seven into a kiss before setting her down in the seat opposite of her. "Your day was not enjoyable it seems?"

Seven took a sip and sat the glass down on the table below her. "I would not say it was unenjoyable, Kathryn. I would say it was full of unanswered questions about the human way of thinking. It does not seem logical to me and I feel very much out of place when these situations arise." She finished folding her hands between her legs and then moving them to her hair and playing with the soft blonde strands in a very unlike Seven way.

Janeway considered this for a while before replying with, "This is all a part of being human. Being confused about other people's actions is one of the main reasons I decided to try and leave Earth. I thought that if I could get away from the people who I didn't agree with I could live amongst the ones whom I could…but the long acting notion of what is right and wrong exists everywhere, Seven. You sort of have to… keep a faith that the other life forms and other humans you meet can be inheritably good." She took another sip off her glass and sat it down on the table between her a Seven. She looked conflicted still like she hadn't heard what Kathryn had said.

"Seven." Janeway said.

"Yes."

"What is really bothering you?"

Seven took another drink and sat her glass next to Kathryn's. "I want to go to the holodeck. Let's go somewhere. Maybe to that village in Ireland that Tom created? Or somewhere with a beach. I want to be somewhere with you that isn't here. Can we do that Captain?" Seven pleaded.

Kathryn thought about this for a couple seconds evaluating her intoxication level. "Are you just saying this because I have fed you whiskey?"

"I might be, but it is what I feel right now Captain." Seven said.

"Okay let's go then." And Janeway stood up and grabbed Seven's hand and led her towards the door. Seven stumbled slightly and they both laughed and then kissed. Kathryn pressed Seven up against the door and followed the arch of her elbows up over her head kissing every inch of skin she could.

"Captain I asked to go to the holodeck will you not comply?" Seven asked laughing in a very human way.

"Yes of course I apologize." Janeway stopped her advances and led Seven out of their quarters towards the holodeck. Seven held onto her arm smiling. Her tall demeanor bending down to kiss Janeway's face randomly as the Captain shrugged her off. "Sweetie you can't get me caught what if…someone knows we are together?" She asked jokingly.

"Captain I apologize. That liquid you fed me seems to be having an impact on my actions." Seven said straightening out and walking normally.

They both reached the holodeck and the Captain started finding the right program to engage.

"Are you feeling more beach or more forest this time?" Janeway asked her.

"I would prefer a forest, Kathryn." Seven said as Janeway smiled.

"Forest it is." And she uploaded the program and led Seven into the holodeck.

"Computer allow program OR02141859 to run until 0300 hours." Janeway said to the computer.

"Captain is this a program you have created yourself. I don't recognize the encryption code." Seven followed the Captain.

They were both in a vast forest that seemed to go on for miles. The wind was cold and icy, and it rose up from the deep water of the Pacific Ocean of Earth. They were on top of an outlook that was at least 800 feet up from the ground. The ocean expanded off into the West and the forest expanded off towards the East.

"Where are we exactly?" Seven held her arms around her torso before Kathryn pulled a long thick coat off a bench nearby and handed it to her.

"This is a part of the Pacific Northwest in North America which is now known as Pacifica. It was once, a long long time ago, a part of a Native tribe that considered themselves a part of the Alsea tribe. Old America has a long history of sadness when it comes to the abuse natives took." Janeway pulled another jacked off the bench and pulled it over her arms. "It is somewhere I was taken when I was a young woman. My parents thought it was important for me to know the…atrocities that… other cultures did towards indigenous humans of this continent." She finished while walking towards the edge of the cliff that was lined with a rock wall crudely put together. "But it is so beautiful."

The wind whipped them around and was loud. Seven was almost scared as to why she was here, and her sobriety was forefront suddenly.

"Kathryn this is…beautifully terrifying." Seven said jumping down the steps that led to the wall Janeway was preceding over and pulled her towards her body and covered her arms around her protectively. "you have made sure the safety protocols are on correct?"

Janeway pulled around and kissed Seven as their thick jackets pushed together. "Yes honey there is nothing to worry about I just wanted to share with you this place that I used to frequently visit in my childhood."

They stood there on top of a cliffside and kissed and took comfort in the warmth the felt from it.

"Captain how many times have you ran this program alone. It seems unsafe." Seven nodded towards the cliffs edge.

"It is safe, and I have run it many times." She started to step up towards the path away from the ledge. "I was once very depressed and wanted to jump of this ledge… but I never did." Kathryn pulled Seven close so they both were standing on the path and looking out at the ocean and the forest. "This is the spot I decided I wanted to venture further. It seemed so archaic at the time that there wasn't more to be discovered…and here I am… across the Delta Quadrant… in love with a former Borg… showing her the vantage point of my desire." Janeway leaned into Sevens shoulder and they both spent a long time looking out at the vastness of it all. It was different than looking out into space. This scene carried sadness that was from the genocide that was committed and the sheer terrifying beauty it held. The grey ocean ate the shore hungrily engulfing the rocks into a shiny black veneer of the basalt. The forest off to the left swayed together completing the symphony.

Seven looked at Janeway. "I didn't expect this humanity from you. Thank you." And she kissed her deeply folding her hands around her body and inside her coat rubbing her fingers along her spine and pulling her as close as she could. "I love you so much, Kathryn." Seven said as if she had felt love on a different level than she had before.

Janeway was about to respond to this when:

"Chakotay to the Captain."

Janeway smiled. "Go ahead."

"We have an…unexpected person aboard who is eager to have this…interview with you. I apologize Captain I know it is very late." Chakotay sounded amused but also tired. It was almost the end of his shift anyway. "They are on the bridge."

"Yes Commander I'll be there soon." Janeway broke away from Seven. "Computer end program." And the scenery disintegrated around them. "Looks like our adventure ends here sweetie."

"I would like to see this program OR02141859 again in the future Kathryn. Thank you for sharing it with me." Seven said walking with her Captain out of the holodeck. She stopped the Captain before they were to be parted. "I think this individual is the one I was so…taken with. This person has chosen the pronouns they/them. I have much to research about it. If it is this person, then take what I have informed you of." Seven finished starting to walk away from Janeway.

"Seven of Nine."

She turned around slowly.

"I love you so much."

"I love you." She turned around and walked away out of Kathryn's sight. The captain gathered herself and smoothed her uniform down and the back of her hair.

Arriving on the bridge Chakotay stood next to a young person who looked sleep deprived but excited.

"Captain this is Devyn." Chakotay introduced and before he could say anything else Devyn walked towards the Captain.

"Captain Kathryn Janeway I really want this position and I apologize for the lateness of this uh visit. It is not time for resting yet on my planet and I uh… assumed the same was for Voyager which seems to be a mistake and now I feel very embarrassed I'm so sorry..." They stammered clasping their hands together and gritting their teeth turning around on their heels towards the Commander.

Janeway approached them smiling thinking _this must be the person Seven was telling me about._

"Devyn, I have heard about you from my colleagues and I was planning on doing a final interview with you… but I didn't expect you to come to me I planned on seeing you tomorrow. Or at least after us here on Voyager have rested." She said smiling. "But since you are so eager for this interrogation, I guess we should proceed, shall we?" She gestured to her ready room and Devyn jumped slightly in excitement.

"Yes Captain." And followed her into what he saw as an office of some sorts.

Kathryn sat down at her desk gesturing for Devyn to sit across from her. Devyn seemed slightly anxious especially when he found himself alone with the Captain.

"Is it just us? I thought there would be more…"

"No Devyn, it is just you and me." She winked at him finding amusement in making them feel uncomfortable. "So." She started.

Devyn sat straight and shifted at the same time finding no comfortable place for their hands, so they just flopped lifelessly at their side with eyes wide in fear.

"Why should you be on this ship?" She said outright finding that despite this being an interview she had already made her decision wanting this person aboard Voyager. "What do you offer for us?" She made her voice deeper into that classic Janeway growl that instilled fear in her crew that she secretly…enjoyed.

"Well Captain Janeway…I have much to offer…because…I am very smart… I mean knowledgeable when it comes to this quadrant and I feel I could help you and your people back to your home planet. I have encountered lots of different species while working at the engineering plant and I have also been able to find the answers to all the equations my instructor presented." Devyn raised their eyebrows and put a finger up in front of their face as if this would impress the Captain. "I mean I'm a good student. I am willing to learn and follow and become a part of Starfleet."

Janeway could see and hear the determination in Devyn's voice and admired their faltering voice smiling to herself. She could already see Seven becoming discouraged with their endless questions.

They sat there in silence as Janeway contemplated how she would go about telling Devyn they could join them but also enjoyed the stressful look on their face.

"Alright." She said leaning forward and standing up starting at Devyn. "You will report to Lieutenant Tuvok at 0900 hours for a crash course in Starfleet policy and then will shadow Lieutenant Tuvok for two weeks. Let me be very clear- he does not take lightly the insubordination of lazy crewmen." She walked around the desk and Devyn stood up. "Welcome to Voyager Ensign. Do you have a last name?" She asked.

"No it's just Devyn."

"Well then welcome to Voyager Ensign Devyn. Enjoy your time on your home planet because Voyager departs at 1500 hours tomorrow." She shook Devyn's hand and smiled clasping her other hand on their shoulder seeing the excited disbelief on the face of someone who was elated and terrified at the same time.

Janeway exited her ready room with Devyn close on her tail. "Commander I have ordered Ensign Devyn to report to Lieutenant Tuvok at 0900 hours for a Starfleet debriefing. I would like Devyn to also take a placement exam as to decided what department they should be working from." She handed Chakotay a PADD she had put instructions on.

Devyn was having a hard time reigning in emotions while a wide smile crept across their face right before Janeway left the bridge they said, "I will never let you down Captain Janeway."

The crew on the bridge chuckled at the formality of their statement.

She turned on her heels and faced Devyn. "I sure hope not." She said in a menacing way that made them cower a little.

Devyn laughed and then looked at the Commander. "I guess I'll go now. Thank you so much for getting me in here."

"And I thank you for the use of your old quarters." Chakotay said. "Now get back to your planet. It is the last time you will ever see it." He clapped Devyn on the shoulders and watched them leave the bridge with an almost childish skip.

At saying that this would be the last time Devyn would see this planet he felt overwhelmingly sad. It was also the last time that Chakotay would ever see Voyager and the idea was shockingly numb. He was eager for another life that didn't involve Voyager but also felt strong nostalgia for the idea of never seeing it again. He looked around the bridge as the crew resumed their duties. He put his hand on the chair he had occupied for so long and pursed his lips. He had chosen his path and stayed true to it. Having feelings of conflict were natural anyways.

Sitting down in his chair he proceeded with his work shift. The last time he would.

Janeway rubbed a hand around the back of her neck feeling a headache arriving as she entered her quarters. "Seven?" She called out but could already feel the emptiness of the room. She wasn't here. _She probably went to regenerate or do work of her own in the astrometrics lab. I know I can never enjoy our quarters alone._

Janeway went to change into her sleep clothes and found the cropped shirt Seven had worn to the planet on the floor next to the bed. She put it on feeling comfort in the fact that it smelled like her lover. She laid down in bed and laying down she could see the infinite backdrop of the Delta Quadrant outside the window. _Was it all meant to be? Getting us stranded in this strange space. Chakotay leaving and me finding Seven…Devyn joining our crew._ She was restless as she normally was when it was pertinent that she rested. It seemed that when it was needed the most, she found it unbearable. As she flipped back and forth in her bed, she found the spot where Seven usually lay empty in more than one way.

As she stared at the curved ceiling, she heard the door open and sat up promptly.

"Hi honey!" She said looking at Seven who seemed surprised to find her away.

"Kathryn, I did not expect you to be awake. I assume you are restless as I am?" Seven approached the Captain quickly and sat on the edge of the bed rubbing Kathryn's legs.

"You were right it was this Devyn person you had told me about. I decided to let them join Voyager." Kathryn sat up and inched closer to Seven. "I believe they were the person you spoke to me about correct?" She asked folding her body into Seven's lap and kissed her thighs.

Seven giggled. "Kissing me right there makes me laugh for some reason?" She pushed Janeway off and held her at a distance.

"Oh so I have found a ticklish spot on you?" Kathryn raised her eyebrows in a tantalizing way.

"What is ticklish?" Seven asked still giggling.

Janeway thought about this and found the words that would describe the sensation accurately. "Most humans have spots on their bodies that when touched induce a sort of instinctual giddy feeling. For you it seems your thighs are one." She pinched Seven's thighs and sent her into another frenzy of giggles. "It's like an enjoyment but at the same time infuriating."

"I see." Seven pushed Janeway onto the bed and stood up. "So these spots induce laughter and also tension?" She started to change pulling the bio-suit off her body and pulling on sweats and a shirt. "Also, Captain, I believe you are wearing my shirt I adorned today." She mocked pulling the shirt over her head and walking towards her side of the bed. "It looks good on you." She sidled up to Kathryn and they kissed passionately and long.

Seven felt that familiar buzz between their bosoms and up and down her body. She broke off their frenzy quickly. "So you met Devyn then. How did you approach the subject of pronouns?" Seven asked sitting up on her elbow with one hand caressing her lover from face to hips. "I foresee difficulty with our crew adapting to this unfamiliar idea of a non-gender based individual." She finished sighing.

Kathryn pondered this for a moment before saying, "I didn't really have a problem with it to be honest. I was aware so I just… addressed them as you had told me. I don't think the crew will have a hard time with it. Devyn seems very anxious for approval, so I don't see them being offended if some of us say the wrong thing from time to time." She grabbed Seven's hand and kissed it spending time on each finger.

Seven had a blazing look in her eyes. "I have no doubt in your ability to acutely prod this crew in the right direction and when you introduce Devyn to the crew, they won't question your usage of the correct terminology. You have a very commanding presence when it comes to speeches." Seven finished. "But I would like you to stand up now so I can see you fully."

Kathryn chuckled. "Why?"

"Because I want to see this shirt on you and if it would provoke me to be enticed by your presence."

Kathryn smiled and gathered herself out of the bed and stood up clapping her hands at her side shaking her hair behind her head.

The shirt showed Janeway's midriff enough that Seven could understand the attraction. It held her breasts perfectly and captured the curves of her hips in a way that made Seven feel aroused.

Sitting up in the bed she sat at the edge of it and gathered Kathryn in her arms and kissed her stomach softly only to hear a giggle.

"Is this a spot of 'tickling' for you my dear?"

"I think so." Kathryn said grabbing onto sevens hands. "Maybe not so softly…"

Seven kissed her torso harder and grabbed her hips and swayed them into her biting down on the top of her pajamas pulling them down slightly.

Kathryn breathed deeply as Seven started sliding them down. "I want to kiss you here." She said pulling her hair around her shoulders and not so subtly started nuzzling the fabric down with her face until her mouth was touching the most tender parts.

Janeway moaned loudly as her legs shook. Seven held her steadily with both her hands on Janeway's buttocks pressing her body into her mouth. She kept the same rhythm until Kathryn was swaying back and then pulled away quickly.

Seven pulled off her top and looked at Janeway with a fierce sexual stare. "Kathryn come to bed." She backed up on the bed on her knees almost demanding. "I need you."

Janeway pulled off her top and toppled into Seven's arms straddling her and kissing vibrantly. Their love and sexual chemistry igniting the air. They both clumsily pulled off their clothes and Seven sat Kathryn in her lap, so she was straddling Seven's legs.

There was a moment where they both looked at one another gulping in the moment like they wouldn't drink it ever again.

"I love you." Kathryn said leaning her forehead into Seven's.

"I love you." Seven replied as she caressed her skin softly and started kissing her neck and breasts and fingertips before stopping suddenly that left Janeway mid-way through ecstasy.

"What is wrong?" She asked.

Seven seemed to lose her ambition and Kathryn pulled herself off her lap and pulled Seven to face her laying down close to her. "Did I do something?"

"No my love you did not." Seven pulled her close and held her tightly. "I am feeling something I have not encountered before… it feels like… pity." She said kissing the top of Kathryn's head.

"Pity for Ensign Devyn?" Janeway said pulling out of the embrace. "This person seems to be excited to join our crew honey."

"Not for Ensign Devyn. For Commander Chakotay." Seven lay on her back and Janeway curled up on her chest. "I feel guilt. We conducted the first interview in his new quarters, and I thought…. It was my fault he is departing from Voyager. I feel responsible." Seven got up pulling Kathryn gently from her chest and went towards the of whiskey Janeway had pulled out earlier and took a large drink directly from the bottle.

Kathryn raised her eyebrows and smiled at the sight of a nude Seven drinking her Irish whiskey straight from the bottle feeling even more aroused but also trying to focus on the dilemma Seven was asking advice about.

"It isn't your fault. It isn't anyone's fault but my own. I think Chakotay made this decision to distance himself from this experience and myself and it fucking kills me." Janeway walked over to Seven and grabbed the bottle out of her hand and took a large drink and wiped her hand over her mouth in a barbarian gesture.

"I think you should take these human emotions slowly because all emotions are erratic and unpredictable. Trying to make sense of the actions of others will end up with you wondering how we are even here at all." Kathryn kissed Seven and pressed her body against her feeling the Borg implants brush her skin. "Don't let the sadness be you, my love. You cannot fix humanity."

With that Seven grabbed the bottle and drank from it deeply and handed it to Janeway. She took a large gulp and placed the bottle on the table as Seven pushed her gently towards the bed.

"Can I make love to you, Captain?"

Janeway pleaded as she cupped Seven's face in her hands. "Yes please."

They fell onto the bed and intertwined their bodies kissing and touching not unlike they had over the past few months but to Seven this felt different. A distraction from her mind. She put one arm under Janeway's body and pulled her up onto the pillows making her way down her body and kissing each part slowly. She heard soft sounds of pleasure from Kathryn's mouth.

She placed her mouth onto the most tender part of her lovers' body and kissed tenderly and urgent at the same time. She let her tongue explore the swelling pink bud that was growing with each touch. Reaching up she held her hands over both Kathryn's breasts and pinched the hard nipples between her fingers finding satisfaction in the groan of pleasure that escaped Kathryn's mouth who was squirming and moving her hips against Seven's face in a most erotic fashion.

Seven kissed her way up to Janeway's face and pushed her fingers in between the soft swollen flesh she had been kissing and felt her tighten around her fingers. She moved them in and out while pushing her thumb down on her clitoris.

Kathryn pulled Seven in for a kiss while barely being able to keep her mouth shut, Seven watched her sighing and moaning to the motions of her hand and then until she let out a sound that meant she had achieved an orgasm and Seven held her palm against Kathryn's folds feeling the wetness that was filling around her fingers.

They looked into each other's eyes with a feeling that Seven couldn't find meaning for. It was beyond love. It was a connection she hadn't ever read about aside from the poetry Kathryn would read to her.

Janeway folded like a napkin and melted into Seven's arms breathing heavily.

"I love you." Seven whispered with a distinct notion in her voice that Kathryn heard.

"I love you, Seven." Janeway pulled herself up so she could see her lover's face. "Are you okay?"

Seven sighed. "I never want to make you feel the way Commander Chakotay is making you feel. If this should arise I would… appreciate you informing me. I do not want to hurt you… ever." She finished kissing the sides of her face and ears.

"Listen, I have never loved him the way I love you. You are my only one and I believe the universe brought me to this foreign quadrant so I could be with you." Janeway pulled Seven into her arms so she rested her head on her chest. "And I am so sorry that I can't guide you through the phases of being human easily. I wish I could I really do."

"I do not foresee it being necessary in the future Captain, but I would appreciate some facts that make this situation more… bearable. I am feeling guilt, jealousy, and pity. They are not emotions I associate with often."

Kathryn thought about this statement for a few minutes finding the right words to form an answer that Seven would find useful.

"I think when you sort of win against someone it can feel oppressive and guilty. Chakotay has wanted a relationship with me in the way you and I feel and seeing me so content with you has sort of drawn him to a life not aboard this ship. It makes me feel those same emotions and I am so sorry you have to endure it as well." Janeway kissed Seven's chest and up her neck that was slightly cold and wet. "And calling me Captain while we are naked was slightly erotic." She playfully added.

Seven moved her body so she was sprawled on top of her. "May I engage in coitus with you again?"

"I think it is my turn." Janeway sat up with her back propped up against the backboard and gently felt her hands around Seven's body.

Seven closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Please I need to feel you all around me. In my…soul."

Kathryn stopped pursuing Seven's body and looked at her beautiful face and saw that her blue eyes were welling up slightly. "Seven."

"I do not understand how to explain this inexplicable emotion that renders me both physically and inside of my…everything. It is beyond chemical or attraction." A full tear fell down her soft cheek. "Thank you, Kathryn Janeway for sharing this feeling with me."

Janeway started to tear up as well. "You said in your soul."

"Yes I have read and heard the term 'soulmate' frequently when researching famous lovers in romantic novels and concluded that it was very relatable to my feelings when I think about you. When I am with you. When we are close like this. I was not able to come to a logical solution that would explain it. So I had to refer to poetry. It seems absurd that two individuals should be connected, but since meeting you… I have experienced it strongly." She finished looking slightly embarrassed.

"The term soulmate is when you feel like you were always meant to be with this person, and when you and I are together, Seven, I feel it just like you do. How else can I explain how my…trajectory in life lead me to strand all of us in this strange place that just happened to come across a Borg cube that YOU were on and that you were the one that was sifted back into humanity. There is no explanation because love can transcend space and time. Inside of us. Just like you feel in here." She grabbed Seven's hand that adorned the remnants of the Borg implants and put in the middle of her chest.

"Do you believe we are…soulmates, Kathryn?"

"Yes." She whispered as they both breathed in and swallowing the conversation and the honesty it had brought them both.

Seven grabbed Janeway and kissed her tenderly. The kiss began to grow into something fierce as they both pressed their mouths together starting to breath faster and harsher

"Please make me feel." Seven said almost angry like.

"I plan to do so." Kathryn made her actions more forceful and grabbed Seven pushing her down on her back and in parts of her body that made Seven grunt and wince. "Please tell me if I am hurting you."

"You are not. Continue." Seven moved her body with the motions Janeway was doing.

Janeway bit the insides of her thighs and up to her breasts sucking and biting and then grabbed the back of her body so Seven's clit pressed up against Janeway's knee. Seven exhaled a long slow breath opening her eyes to watch this veracious woman devour her body. It aroused her immensely.

"Please Captain don't stop." This was the first time Seven had used her title during sex and it induced a frenzy of swelling explosions in Janeway's mind.

"I won't ever stop until you tell me." Janeway slid her tongue up her neck and sucked on her ear lobe breathing heavily. "I won't stop until you say so." And she flipped Seven onto her stomach and pressed her finger into Seven's soft and wet parts. She moved her finger around the interior of the flesh and pressed her other hand onto Seven's back. "Just tell me to stop and I will." She continued to dominate Seven in an aggressive way.

"Don't stop Captain." Seven said biting the pillow that she was facing. "I wish for you to be more forceful please." She begged pushing her hips up, so the Captain's hand was over her entire folds. "Please don't stop."

Kathryn pushed Seven down harder with one hand and placed two fingers inside of her and she started moving more forcefully in and out of her opening with the feeling of her wetness and swelling clitoris with her thumb.

"How is this?" She grunted.

"Please make me climax." Seven yelled as Janeway pulled her fingers out and flipped her onto her back kissing her strongly and pressing her palm against the inside of Seven's tender swelling lips.

Both women were sweating and kissing ferociously until Seven screamed a sound that Kathryn had never heard before. It continued as she cupped Seven's intimate soft and wet slit hard until she had come down from the climax.

Seven pulled Kathryn's hand from her and pushed her to the side smiling. "That is something I have not experienced as well."

Janeway pulled the soft sheets around them both feeling insanely aroused despite having an orgasm already. "I have never heard that sound escape your beautiful mouth."

Seven laughed. "I haven't felt that before it was like an…. arousal at being… punished. I found it most enjoyable." And she kissed Janeway's hand spending extra time kissing each fingertip. "Where did this inspiration come from?"

Janeway pondered this statement before answering. "I felt angry at someone making you feel upset. I am protective of you and I guess I used this energy… in a sexual way. I hope it wasn't too aggressive."

"It was not. I enjoyed it to a great extent." Seven sighed laying on her back. "I feel that I do not ever wish to leave this bed with you."

Janeway caressed her stomach and took extra care around her Borg implants and then up to her face like painting a canvas. "I do not ever want to leave this bed, but we will have to." Janeway looked at the clock. "and sooner than we would like. I am supposed to be in the mess hall in four hours to help Neelix with Chakotay's going away party." Janeway stopped caressing Seven and sighed heavily. "I do not want him to go."

Both women curled up against each other and feigned sleep until they both slowly relaxed.

Janeway woke up later than she would have liked. 0900 hours was well past her sleeping in time.

She crawled out of the bed and made her way towards the bathroom where she took a sonic shower and pulled on her Starfleet uniform with the four pips that indicated she was the Captain.

She tried her best to not wake her lover, but she stirred as Kathryn pressed the comm badge on her uniform.

"Is it time for you to leave already?" Seven mumbled curling up under the covers.

"Yes. I must be on the bridge. Go back to sleep Seven." Janeway whispered caressing her hand over Seven's forehead.

Seven smiled half-awake. "I shall see you for our afternoon briefing then." She kissed Kathryn's hand and smiled rolling over into the bed.

"Yes you will." Kathryn enjoyed seeing Seven sleep naturally and wondered how much sleep regenerated her.

Captain Janeway exited the quarters and made her way to the bridge passing a few crew members on the way who nodded at her.

Captain Janeway dreaded this moment- the last time she would be walking towards the bridge while Chakotay was still a part of her crew. It seemed absurd and abstract that this moment was happening, but also secretly resented Chakotay for causing feelings of conflict for Seven. She knew it was not his intent, but maybe he also wanted to make her feel guilty for breaking his heart. Or maybe he just genuinely wants to start a new life on this planet which she couldn't blame him for since their journey back home might not be possible.

As she was deep in thought walking towards the mess hall, she came face to face with Chakotay.

"I was actually on my way to see you Captain." He smiled with that charming grin he had. It still tugged on her heart a little despite the extreme chemistry and desire she held for Seven.

"And I was on my way to see what Neelix has planned for your going away party." Janeway put her arms under Chakotay's leading him towards the mess hall. "I mean did you really think we would let you go this easily?" She chuckled.

"I figured that I would be able to say goodbye, but a party I don't think I would enjoy so much." He said shaking his head.

"I don't really think you have a choice, Commander." Janeway said leading him into the mess hall where Neelix stood.

"Commander Chakotay and Captain Janeway what a sight to see!" Neelix waddled around the side of the counter with his usual smile and happy demeanor. "I promise you Commander that this going away shin dig will be splendid." He clapped his hands together looking slightly crestfallen at the look on Chakotay's face.

"Thank you Neelix…" And after thinking on it for a moment added, "Thank you friend." And clapped him on the shoulder smiling. "So what time should I arrive for this party?"

"In the holodeck at 1800 hours sir." Neelix chimed in, "and casual or black-tie attire please this is an event among friends and family." His eyes twinkled a little at thinking about this being the last time they would all be together.

"I will be there Mr. Neelix." Chakotay sighed and looked to the Captain. "If you don't mind Captain I need to rest if I am going to attend this party of mine this evening."

"I'll walk you to your quarters." She followed him out of the mess hall and then walked in silence for a few minutes before Chakotay stopped and grabbed her hand. 

"Kathryn. I am sorry for causing…. sadness to the crew by me leaving. I only feel the need to settle and I can't keep traipsing over the universe." He squeezed her hand. "I need to get over you." He added in full honesty.

Janeway contemplated this statement shaking her head and pulling her hands up to her face.

"It needed to be said." Chakotay added facing her. "and if you have any love for me at all you will let me go with a blessing of good fortune." His face was scrunched together trying to conceal the hurt he had been keeping inside for so long. 

"Chakotay I am so sorry I couldn't reciprocate my love for you. I love you so very much I do but…"

"You love Seven more." He said finishing her sentence.

She looked up at him as her grey eyes welled up. "Yes."

He nodded as if he expected this conversation were to go differently.

"Can I ask for a departing gift, Kathryn?"

"Yes of course." She held his hands in hers as then stepped into a little alcove in the hallway that led to an engineering closet that housed the gel pads.

"Can I have one last kiss?" His deep brown eyes were so enticing and kind Janeway felt that previous love for him in a less fevering way than she did when near Seven.

Janeway backed away from him and stopped holding his hands. "Chakotay I can't do that to Seven."

"It's a goodbye kiss. It's your blessing." He said.

Janeway thought of how men were just pigs looking to find their prize, but she also remembered asking the same thing from an ex of hers and how it gave her closure.

"I don't think I can Chakotay. I am Seven's not yours and my body is hers." Janeway said while also feeling the conflict in her chest about giving him closure and it be the last time, she would be able to be close to Chakotay like that ever again.

"I understand. I'm sorry for asking you must think of me as a pig." He knew what she was thinking as he did often. "I just wanted to say goodbye to you in private." He made his way out of the alcove and looked back saying, "I'll see you tonight my friend."

Janeway was left speechless. She felt like she had betrayed Seven somehow even though she didn't do anything. _Should she tell her? Is this something you share with your lover? Of course it is you share everything with them. _

"Computer what is the time." She said breathing out heavily.

"Current time is 1100 hours."

She signed and turned on her heels towards the bridge where she was supposed to be already and scoffed at herself for being late and at Chakotay for asking something so… _ugh why would he ask that? If I had kissed him would he leave knowing I gave him my blessing? Or was he trying to cause a rift between Seven and myself? _

"No he wouldn't do that." She said out loud as she approached the door that opened to the bridge. She was acknowledged by each member.

"Good morning bridge crew I apologize for my lateness. I had to make sure Commander Chakotay knew we have a goodbye party that is being thrown by him in the Holodeck at 1800 hours and I expect you all to be there to show respect. Voyager will land on the planet as a few of the crew have volunteered to stay on security, so you are all off the hook." She smiled at her crew and then smiled back excitedly conversing with one another.

"Captain." Tom swiveled around in his seat with the normal sweet arrogance he held. "Which program will be used?"

"You will have to asked Mr. Neelix about that because I am unaware, but he did say to wear casual or fancy attire." She started walking towards her ready room. "If anyone needs me, I will be in my ready room." She wanted to add that it was her least favorite thing to do but decided against it.

Janeway sat down at her desk as she had a hundred times, but this time was harder. She couldn't stop feeling guilty for wanting to grant Chakotay his wishes and guilty for thinking she might. She could see Seven's beautiful face and her understanding voice at telling her it was logical that Chakotay would ask this.

Looking at the clock she wanted to see Seven and ask for her advice. Seven might have moved to her regenerating station and she could go and wake her. _Being the Captain had its privileges._ She thought.

Walking towards the cargo bay she began remanences in their previous location. In the beautiful north west of Northern America, a place she had kept secret in her heart. If she told Seven about Chakotay's offer how would she react. What if she told her how she felt? How she wanted to give him this goodbye kiss? How would logic factor into that? She wouldn't know until she offered this question to her.

As she was approaching Seven the alcove, she was standing in. Seven must have left their bed to regenerate. Then suddenly the computer said:

_Regeneration cycle complete._

Seven opened her eyes and smiled widely as the sight of her lover waiting for her.

"Captain as much as I am curious as to why you are here and not on the bridge, I also find it most enjoyable to see you as I awake." She stepped down and stood in front of Janeway before frowning slightly. "But I sense there is something you want to tell ME that is conflicting you." She cocked her head to once side as her blonde hair bounced on her shoulders. "Is it Commander Chakotay?"

Janeway shook her head from side to side and then nodded laughing. "There is a gathering that Neelix is planning for him in the holodeck at 1800 hours. I was walking with him when he…" She stammered as her heart started beating faster.

"Kathryn you heart rate has just increased. What is it?" Seven said pressing Janeway back slightly holding her shoulders.

"He asked for a sort of blessing like a …gift to send him off with before he leaves for his new home."

Seven frowned. She didn't like the way this was sounding or the way it was making Janeway feel.

"What was this _gift _he requested from you." She almost had a growl in her voice not unlike the one Janeway had when asserting her rank.

"He wanted a kiss. A goodbye kiss!" Janeway threw her hands up in a disbelieving way. "How could he ask that of me when I am clearly with you."

"Did you comply, Captain?" Seven said.

"Of course not! I told him that my body was for you and you alone."

Seven smiled a little feeling very protective over this woman in a way she hadn't experienced before. She also felt that now familiar swelling in her chest that happened when Janeway said or showed any sense of belonging with her now.

"I believe hearing this has made me very angry. A normal reaction when someone tries to take your partner from you, I assume." She cleared her throat and clenched her fists starting to pace. Another trait she had picked up from the Captain.

"And now I'm supposed to just pretend he didn't ask me for something so…crude and give a speech about how much we will miss him and all." Janeway was rambling and fuming.

"Did you want to kiss him, Captain?" Seven asked honestly. "I can see how sending an ex-lover off properly would entitle him to a kiss goodbye. It is not an unlikely scenario."

"I wanted to…make sure he was okay, and did I think about kissing him I would be lying if I didn't, but I couldn't. I don't want anyone's lips on mine but yours." She walked over and pressed herself into Seven. "Why is this so hard."

Pulling her face up so they were looking at each other Seven said, "You do what you feel is right, my love. I support you either way."

Janeway looked confused. "Either way?"

"If you want to kiss him goodbye, I can't stop you and I understand." She looked like saying that was hard for her.

"_Paris to Janeway"_

Janeway smiled a little knowing that she had basically shirked all her Captain duties this morning and left Tom in charge who happened to enjoy it a little too much.

"_This is Janeway go ahead."_

"_When would you like us to land on this Earth Two planet?"_

Shit she had forgotten to relay that information before she had left.

"_I'm so sorry Mr. Paris we should be landing around 1400 hours in order to give the Commander a proper send off."_

"_You got it, Captain. Paris out."_

"At your personal request, Captain Janeway, you have advised me to have a certain report on your desk by the end of today and since I have been unable to pry myself away from you, I should begin working on it immediately." Seven played with Janeway's hair.

"I don't know what you're talking about Seven of Nine please report to your station in the astrometrics lab." She winked starting to walk away but not before Seven grabbed her arm and pulled her into a soft kiss.

"I shall see you this evening my…soulmate." Seven tenderly whispered and hearing it made Janeway breathe deeply and smile widely.

"I miss you with every moment we are a part and it makes me think that my soul is wholly yours." She kissed Seven's hands and then left the room walking backwards slightly before exiting the door towards the bridge where she might get some work done.

Seven made her way to her lab smiling widely at the crew members she passed when Harry Kim sidled up next to her jogging slightly to keep up with her long strides.

"Have you finished the report about Earth 2? Is it a planet that fully functions like our Earth?"

"Yes Ensign Kim I believe it might be. It has everything that Earth has. Sufficient gravity, a sturdy reproduction of oxygen and photosynthesis. Oceans, valleys, mountains, and beauty." Seven said as Harry looked at her noting that she was speaking more like someone who wasn't assimilated by the Borg.

"My my Seven you sound like you're reciting a poem." He said.

"It was just an involuntary use of words that I decided to place after the next one Ensign, my ability to produce what is called poetry isn't something I am capable of as I do not fully understand the technique that is used." She said entering the lab and started working on the report she had almost fully finished.

"You sound different." Harry said leaning on the console obscuring her ability to work.

"Ensign how am I to finish this report if you keep interrupting the process." Seven giggled cutely and flushed slightly.

"You should write a poem for the Captain. Can you imagine how many points you would gain with that one?"

"What are these points you speak of? I am genuinely curious? I have heard this phase multiple times." She pondered.

"It's just a phrase like you can win someone over by doing certain things that would impress them."

"I would like to think my mere love for Kathryn Janeway would be sufficient enough rather than having to earn 'points' with her." She smiled.

"You should still do it." Harry started to leave the lab. "Just think about it, Sev." He shortened her name a while ago and Seven was still unsure as if she liked it or not.

Watching him leave she was finally able to do her work, albeit very distracted and maybe a little excited at the prospect of doing something so new that she had no idea how to go about constructing something close to that of Kathryn's favorite poets. Considering this she smiled and returned to work.

Janeway was a few hours into her work looking at the clock frequently noting the time and counting down the hours until she would return to her quarters with Seven and proceed to Chakotay's going away party. As nervous as she was to see him again, she was also excited at the prospect of seeing Seven in something cute and flirty. She had already imagined which outfit she should dress her in and then imagined dressing her and was completely sidetracked from the PADD she was trying to read. She had just ended up reading the same sentence repeatedly before setting it on the table and walking over to the replicator and getting a fresh hot cup of coffee.

As the time crept by various crew members visited her ready room with their reports that she had expected to have at the end of their shifts. In the beginning it was something that helped her pass the time and occupy her mind when thinking about everything she had done wrong in her residency as Captain. Now however, it was something tedious that took her time away from Seven and from interacting with her crew in newly invigorated enthusiasm she had temporarily lost. Seven had brought to life so many things in her.

Tom entered her ready room.

"Captain it's time to land on this Earth planet."

"Yes Mr. Paris I'll be right there."

Both entered the bridge as Tom sat down at the helm. She noticed Chakotay had appeared in the seat next to her and she sat down gingerly trying to not make eye contact, but he held out his hand as he had done so many times in the past and she grabbed it with unspoken words. The same feeling she had felt so many times before.

"Take us down Mr. Paris. I will score your landing on a scale of one to ten. Ten being flawless and- "

"And one being we died in a horrible crash." Tom said. "Got it I can't wait." Everyone on the bridge cackled like a family.

It made Chakotay sad to think this was the last time he would hear banter between his coworkers, but also an ease of excitement at his new life laying below Voyager.

Tom landed Voyager with the prestige and ease that granted the Captains motives in hiring him in the first place, which for him, turned out to be a blessing and a curse at the same time.

"So Captain what ranking did I get then? Because I would say that was a flawless landing." He swaggered up from his chair smiling.

"Hmm I would say ten, but your cockiness loses you one point. Rating of Nine." She laughed with the rest of the crew.

Chakotay stood up and all eyes were on him. "You know how much the Captain loves your ego, Tom."

"I know she can't resist it!" And he laughed and nudged Janeway playfully. "Oh! How I would love Seven to be in on this." He laughed.

"I'm not sure that you should Lieutenant." Chakotay started walking off the bridge. "I guess I will see you all in an hour then." He smiled and left.

"Okay you heard the man let's all get ready for this shin dig that Neelix is planning." She ushered her beloved crew off the bridge walking side by side with Tom.

"Make sure B'Ellana knows that she is required to be there." Janeway said to Tom.

"She knows. She knows and she will be there, but you must realize how hard this will be for her. Chakotay has been her older brother for a long time. She hasn't been herself since he told everyone his plan to stay behind."

"I don't think any of us are prepared for it, Tom."

"Well I'm this way… I'll see you in a few Captain."

Janeway nodded and followed the hallway to her quarters.

Entering she found Seven standing over their bed with outfits laid out and her hand on her chin pondering.

"What does one wear to a party with no exact dress code?" She looked up at Kathryn who made her way over to the bed.

"You wear something comfortable or flattering of whatever you want." Kathryn kissed Seven's cheek and then looked at the outfits on the bed. "Hmm this one always looks nice on you, but I am probably biased because I think you look beautiful in everything. Especially in nothing."

Seven smiled and looked sideways at her. "It was always nice not thinking about social protocol in the collective, but we were all occupied with commandeering the universe for ourselves."

Janeway laughed loudly, "My dear was that a joke? It was wonderful!"

"Yes, but I don't believe the rest of the crew would find my Borg related humor as well as you do. I have made similar jokes, and all have resulted in terrified looks." She started to laugh as well, and it was such a delightful sound.

"Maybe it's your delivery because I found that very amusing."

"Yes, well I also believe you are biased since you are able to love someone who impacted thousands of lives in a very negative light." Seven scoffed and grabbed a top off the bed. "I have chosen this one. I think it will go well with the outfit I have _assimilated_ for you to accompany me." She smirked again reveling at her progress at humor.

"Oh well then let's see it?" Janeway's eyes followed Seven as she moved around the room and then brought her a short black dress and cardigan of a greyish silver toned illuminating fabric. She pulled the dress up to her body noting that the outfit Seven had picked out was a long dress of silver with a darker heavy jacket that resembled an aviator jacket.

"Coordinating outfits how cute." Janeway noted loving and reveling in the idea of showing up to any gathering with Seven accompanying her. She still enjoyed looking at the faces of the crew when they saw her and Seven together and found it amusing when Seven would note their reactions in a very Seven like way.

"I have read that couples sometimes dress similar when joining in social situations…" She trailed off thinking suddenly, "Unless this is some outdated ritual?" She looked at Janeway.

"I can't say I know the answer to that, love. It has been many years since I've accompanied anyone to a social gathering." Janeway started to pull her uniform off and slid the dress over her body. It was tight fitting and had a waving edge to the bottom of it. Seven's smile was contagious.

"I have chosen well." She also started to get ready in her long silver dress. Her hair was down and pinned up behind one of her ears that made her seem innocent. Janeway had tousled her hair contrasting its usual shiny and straight bob.

Both looking in the mirror Janeway found this simple act of grooming a comfort in sharing it with Seven. "I can't lie I am enjoying this process with you so much. It is nice to share simple day to day activity with someone again."

Her and Seven started walking towards the exit but not before facing each other.

"You are the most beautiful human I have ever met and..." Janeway had a hard time finding words as she eyed the tall blonde in front of her. The sultry pout and the curve of her hips and the lure in her eyes. "I almost don't want to join the party, but I am the Captain."

Seven approached Janeway and ran her hands over her hips and around to her back and across her backside pulling her up and with her back falling against the door. "I am finding it difficult to leave as well. I am highly aroused." She kissed Janeway forcefully and she returned the kiss as they moved their hands over each other sparking that electric feeling that formed between them.

"We have to stop my love we are already late, and you know that if we are too late everyone will assume, we were having sex and I'm not ready for that sort of tone the Captain will lead." She had a hard time prying herself off Seven's body.

Seven sighed. "I guess…I will comply, but I can't promise the same after this gathering."

They both walked to the holodeck with other various members of the crew who had either dressed up or dressed down. It made Janeway and Seven feel comfortable with their outfit choices- a very girlish act that both felt demeaned their strong presence in a field dominated by men, but on Voyager it was not.

They entered the holodeck program. It was an outside venue- like one you would have attended a concert to back in the early 21st century earth. The stage was made of a deep mahogany wood and the surrounding area was lit by several tall lamps that shown light onto the amphitheater.

"This is not what I was expecting for a party venue." Seven commented on as Janeway looped her arm around Seven's.

"I don't think anything Neelix does can be predicted." Janeway led them into the circle of crew that were milling around Chakotay. He was dressed in his Maqui uniform when she had first met him. He no longer had a comm badge on his vest.

She looked at Seven who had a terrifying look of distain on her face as she glared in his direction.

"Why don't we find something to drink?" She jostled Seven out of her revere which might have consisted of her ripping Chakotay's head off and throwing him at a Borg Cube.

Tom and B'Ellana approached them. Tom had a nice black dress shirt that was exposing the top of his chest while B'Ellana was wearing a short romper that only accentuated her figure and she could only imagine that Tom and her might have had difficulty leaving their quarters like her and Seven had.

"Wow don't you both look marvelous." He smiled at the two women and B'Ellana nudged him. "But not as beautiful as this diamond in the rough." He kissed her cheek and she smiled.

"NO he is right, Captain it is nice to see you in something other than a Starfleet uniform." She eyed her up and down and then her eyes fell on Seven. "And as for you _chica _you have once again stolen the room with your hotness."

"Lieutenant Torres!" Janeway said slapping her shoulder playfully but looking around she noticed many of the crew staring in their direction. "What if they're looking at me? Did you ever think about that?"

"Of course! But come on Kathryn your girlfriend is a bombshell." Tom said.

Seven looked confused at this comment. "A bombshell is a term for something of destruction and lethal…are you insinuating that I am deadly? Is this a reference to my Borg past?" She furrowed her eyebrows and Janeway found it irresistibly cute.

All three of them laughed at Seven's ability to misunderstand phrases.

"It's a term for someone who is incredibly sexy my dear." Janeway said flushing slightly. Having her and Seven so exposed was something she was having a hard time getting used to when it came to her and her crew.

Neelix was approaching their circle smiling and carrying a tray of assorted beverages.

"My family! I have drinks for you all and don't worry they are all custom made to each of you." He grabbed the first drink and handed it to B'Ellana. "A Mai Thai for you my dear." B'Ellana scoffed slightly at the brightly colored drink.

"This doesn't seem like my kind of drink Neelix."

"Oh just try it, it fits you perfectly." He waited until she took a sip and saw the satisfaction on her face.

"I retract that statement this is quite delicious." She took another large gulp.

"I bet it does I can smell it from here." Tom leaned forward and took a sip. "Is this just straight rum?" He laughed.

"Mainly." Neelix admitted before turning to Tom. "And for you Mr. Paris I have a Moscow Mule. Ginger beer and vodka served in chilled copper mug." He handed it to Tom who took it and sipped.

"This is great Neelix thank you… I can't wait to have another one already."

"And for the divine Seven of Nine I have a gin martini with two olives." He handed it to her, and she cupped in with both of her hands.

"Is this gin the same spirit that is made from primitive juniper berries?" She took a sip and slightly winced which caused the group to giggle. "Aside from its uh…abrupt taste I enjoy the feeling it has in my chest, but why the olives? Are they to accentuate the experience of this drink?" She asked in a very Seven-ish way that Janeway put her arm around Seven's waist.

"It is a simple drink but also classic. It is anything but ordinary and the olives are meant to be a garnish. If you let them soak in the drink and then eat them, you will find the effect uh quite exhilarating." He then grabbed the last drink off the tray and handed it to the Captain.

"And for you Captain Janeway I have what is called a hot toddy. It is Jameson, hot water, lemon, and a bit of honey. I think you will enjoy it." He watched her apprehensively to see her reaction.

She sipped on the hot beverage and the sensation was warming.

"It is lovely Neelix thank you for our personal beverages." She smiled and the rest of the group thanked him as well.

"You are most welcome! I have other patrons to attend to if you will excuse me my friends." And with that he wandered off through the crowd.

"Well I promised to help Harry find a date at this thing so I shall be off in search of the future Mrs. Kim." He looked at B'Ellana who followed.

"We'll catch up with you later." She winked.

Seven and Kathryn stood there enjoying their drinks and observing the surroundings. Janeway looked at Seven as she took each detail of the place into consideration. She could see her mind whirling around finding logic and reason with the event and it reminded her of the way Tuvok's mind worked.

"What are you thinking my love." Janeway asked her as she turned with a martini glass in hand looking so radiant that she couldn't really hear anything else that was happening in the room.

"I was pondering the interactions of the crew. Most are enjoying themselves, but I also sense some discomfort and sadness. I assume its Commander Chakotay's departure or maybe it is…a human feeling. Why would humans interact with others when it causes them discomfort?" She asked Kathryn.

"Because if they didn't, they would be living a dull life full of monotony and let down." She took another sip of her drink enjoying its warming effect which mimicked the feeling she had when Seven and her skin were touching. "Think of it as us in the beginning when we finally confessed our burning desire for each other." She laughed feeling the immediate waver of alcohol she so enjoyed.

"I see. Thank you." Seven took a very large drink and led them over to a couple of tables that were propped up aside the stage.

Chakotay was busy with a lot of his Maqui crew in an animated discussion and Seven watched this intently. She noticed many of the crew members dancing as well on the stage to music she hadn't heard of but could tell was infectious.

Turning to her lover she said, "Would you like to dance with me, Kathryn my soul mate." She added that last bit with the curve of her lip quivering. She wasn't quite sure if she should use that term often, but if gave her great satisfaction seeing the look on Janeway's face when she did use it.

"I would love to dance with you, my sweet soul mate."

Seven led her to the floor where she could feel the eye of her peers watching them.

"I have worked on this aspect of social interaction and I have found it involves dancing. I hope I won't embarrass you." Seven said.

"You won't I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"No I mean I don't want to embarrass you because I am better at it than you, Kathryn." She laughed slightly at her own joke.

"Oh yeah? Now that you have humanity you can mock me mercilessly?" Kathryn grabbed her hand and Seven rested her other hand on her waste. They started dancing around to a soft tempo and they couldn't be bothered with anyone else in the room.

Seven glanced over and saw the Chakotay had started to watch them and she smirked with a twinge of revenge but also guilt. She didn't want to punish him, but she also did not care for his departing gift he asked Kathryn to give him.

The song progressed into a slower beat and the couples around them were holding close and slowly revolving around on one spot.

"Is this a dance that requires patience? I have not studied slow dancing. I assumed..." She was cut off.

"It's done like this." And Janeway pulled her close and leaned her forehead against Seven's and they slowly moved in a circle to the swelling and receding tide of the music that echoed throughout the amphitheater.

Seven put her forehead on Kathryn's. "I think I find this style of dancing more appealing than the previous song."

"Dancing is another form of sex for me. Especially when it is a song that is close." Janeway thought and then said, "We should choose a song that is for us alone. Our song. Couples tend to have a song they dance to on their…well they dance to it and it always remind them of their loved one." She stammered slightly but made her point.

"I will research a suitable song that I find represents us as a couple, Captain."

The song ended and the couples broke a part including them.

Neelix walked up to the stage.

"My dear Voyager Crew! I would like to take this moment to ask if any of Commander Chakotay's friends and family would like to say a word or two about his departure." He pointed towards Chakotay who was smiling sheepishly.

Everyone who was on the stage found a seat. Seven and Janeway found their drinks and watched. Seven could see the look of conflict in her partners face and it made her so sad.

B'Ellana was the first to stand up on the stage who looked on the verge of tears but held it back.

"I would just like to say… that you have always been a mentor towards me. I have never not enjoyed a moment with you, and I love you so much. I hope that this new life for you is everything you've ever wanted. I know that it is what you want so I won't blubber too much but…just know… you will always be with me even if we are lightyears a part." She finished by giving Chakotay a tight hug.

Harry hopped up onto the stage giving a similar speech and he also choked up a little as he gave his Commander a quick hug.

Seven watched the apprehensive look on Kathryn's face like she was highly conflicted but also expected to give a speech about her departing crew member.

A lot of others shared speeches about their sadness and love for Chakotay and then Seven decided in a split second what she wanted to say.

"I would like to share a bid of farewell also." She said walking up to the stage and the room grew very quiet.

Kathryn watched her awkwardly walk up to the stage staring at the ground and when she was in front of the entire crew she gulped, and Kathryn wanted to help her but knew this was something Seven wanted to do on her own.

"I want to congratulate Commander Chakotay's decision." She suddenly realized how that might sound. "I mean…. I can relate about wanting something different. As you all know, I have had trouble regaining my…uh…personality." She gulped and took a deep breath. "And a large part of that process has been in direct result of Commander Chakotay's presence in my life aboard Voyager. He is a strong and honest man who loves fiercely."

Janeway had her hand over her mouth as she started to well up with tears.

"And I want his legacy of kindness and empathy to reside with me as I continue my journey towards finding the parts of me that were stolen. Without knowing Commander Chakotay… I might not be here at all and..." She walked towards the table where Kathryn was standing and grabbed her martini glass. "I would like to propose a toast to a great asset to all of us. I will miss you and I wish you happiness just as you have done the same for me."

The crowd clapped and all took large gulps out of their cocktails. Chakotay was looking at the ground and Kathryn knew this was what he did when he was trying to hold back waves of emotions.

Neelix was clapping as he looked towards Chakotay. "I think we would all like to hear a farewell from you Commander." It wasn't a request in his very Neelix like way of causing people to do things that made them overcome barriers they wouldn't normally have.

Chakotay walked up to the stage fumbling with his hands looking at his feet before he looked up and his brown eyes were glossy in the light.

"I just want to say something short and simple. It has been a privilege to serve with all of you. My friendships will always be with me in my heart…and I thank each and everyone one of you." He looked at Janeway who was holding her hands palmed together close to her chin. "I want to thank you for this journey, and I want to thank you for the love. I wish you all the good fortune of finding home and know that there will not be a day that goes by that I don't think of your faces and your laughter and your conviction." He was now speaking honestly and Seven knew that he was referring to the Captain. "I love you and thank you… now let's get back to the celebrating!" He cheered and the crowd cheered, and he was pulled once again in conversation with all of them.

Janeway looked at Seven and sighed. "Why did you give that speech?"

"Why shouldn't I? It was all information that is purely facts. When people relocate themselves away from their family it is customary to send them off with a positive interaction." She smiled and then grabbed Janeway's hands away from her face. "And I really meant every word."

The two women enamored with each other didn't notice that Chakotay was now standing at their table. They both looked up and Janeway went towards him and pulled him into a long hug.

"I believe I owe Lieutenant Paris a dance." And Seven left the table with a smirk at Chakotay. _That's right Commander she's mine_. She thought spitefully.

Janeway and Chakotay stood in a silence like they had so many times. It was a comfortable silence and they both seemed to be trying to find words of farewell.

"Chakotay." Janeway started.

"No let me go first." He held her hands looking into her eyes. "I am so sorry for making you uncomfortable earlier. It was unlike me and not the way I wanted for us to depart. I only want you to remember me as an honest and kind man. Not the desperate jealous one I have acted like since you and Seven got together." His big brown eyes and handsome face searched Janeway's and she suddenly felt like she could kiss him, but not in passion.

"Oh my dear Chakotay. I can't believe you are leaving us, but I understand I really do. I love you very much. Losing your counsel and friendship will be hard for me, but I only ever want happiness for you." Kathryn put her hand and cupped his face before leaning up giving him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, Kathryn. Now… I better circulate the room before Neelix comes and advises me around my own party." He squeezed her hands and then walked off.

Janeway was having waves of emotion well up in her chest and she suddenly felt like she couldn't ever say goodbye. How many times had he given her counsel and how many times had she ignored it defiantly with love and respect.

Seven made her way through the crowd smiling widely as she greeted the crew around her. Kathryn had never seen her so happy and this pushed all the thoughts of Chakotay out of her mind. For now.

"I will say Captain, B'Ellana is a much better dancer that Tom is." She sidled up to Janeway and took another hefty sip out of her drink. "How was your discussion with Commander Chakotay?" She leaned slightly on her elbows putting her hands around her face and Janeway found it extremely cute.

"I think we are both in a good place. For a farewell. He apologized for his absurd kiss he asked from me yesterday. I kissed him on the cheek told him I loved him and off he goes." Kathryn said searching Seven's face for what emotion she was feeling.

"I am glad you and the Commander are leaving on good terms." Seven's mouth quivered before she said, "And I'm glad he knows that you are all mine." She pouted her lips seductively and Kathryn felt a similar sensation in her midriff that she knew all too well. "I always seem to want you sexually, Kathryn. Is this common?"

Janeway laughed. "Yes this is very much common. Although I have never felt it on this level, it is quite normal. I too always want you. It's a little ridiculous." She kissed Seven's hand. "Although I need to interact with other crew members and stop staring at you passionately because I feel the others have been glancing at us every so often." She pointed towards the crowd and Seven indeed noticed the crew watching her and the Captain.

"It seems odd that our relationship has become a fascination with members of this crew. Is this another social construct. What is the word for it…gossiping?" Seven asked.

"Yes and I dare say especially with our crew. There are only so many of us. Forever it seems. Humans enjoy having a topic that they all can voice an opinion on." Kathryn said.

"I see." Seven frowned. "May I accompany you as you interact with your crew?"

"Of course I wouldn't want it any other way." And they both weaved through the crowd greeting and hugging and laughing. Janeway still glanced at Seven often as she enjoyed the look of joy on her face as she evolved more and more into herself.

The next afternoon they had returned to orbit after Chakotay left. Janeway watched him leave with a heavy heart. _Be well my dear friend._ She had assured Chakotay that they would still be in comm range for a few days if he changed his mind…. He seemed very set in his decision.

She addressed the entire crew.

"Alright Voyager let's get back to work. We will be leaving orbit at 1600 hours. Janeway out." She said making her way towards Tuvok who was on the bridge with Devyn at his side.

"So Ensign Devyn how are you enjoying your first day?" She asked.

Devyn looked rattled but also enthusiastic. "It's been wonderful Captain thank you again for the opportunity." Devyn almost bounced with this statement.

"Focus Ensign if you are to learn from my instructions, I require you full attention." Tuvok said and Janeway could tell that he was always irritated when she pushed new members on him for training.

"My apologies Commander Tuvok carry on."

Life on Voyager went on as it always had. Lieutenant Kim was doing extremely well in his new position and he was also, as Devyn was, over enthusiastic. But this was always a trait Harry had, and it was appreciated by everyone. They had reached the point where communication with Chakotay would no longer be able to reach him.

Captain Janeway contacted him for the last time.

"How are you liking your new life my dear friend?" She was endearing.

"I feel like I am a new man, Kathryn. It's refreshing to do something new. The manual labor suits me well. Although the occupants of this city seem less that pleased at my arrival. It seems odd that I should be shunned suddenly."

"Oh they don't like you, Chakotay?" She chuckled a little but then after a long bout of silence, "Chakotay? Is everything alright."

"Yes Kathryn it's just that…I have already met someone. Her name is Viza. I don't think there are last names on this planet because I haven't encountered anyone with one, but I feel strongly for her. Not unlike my feelings for you when we first met…and you scorned me." They both laughed and Kathryn had a jolt in her heart remembering those days.

"Is she kind to you?"

"Yes. She is."

Janeway paused putting her face in her hands resting her elbows on her desk.

"I am so glad to hear it."

The communication started to get static and warped.

"I believe this is goodbye Chakotay." She closed her eyes as tears fell down her face. "I love you my friend."

"I love you too Kathryn. Goodbye."

And the comm went silent. She had spent many moments in silence with Chakotay and it as always warm, but this was cold and distant. She would never see him again.

Sitting at her desk she realized she needed to be on the bridge. Giving command to warp towards the alpha quadrant. Standing up she walked onto the bridge.

"Lieutenant Paris take us to warp. You know the direction."

"Yes Captain."

And with that Voyager shot off into the universe towards home.

After weeks with uninterrupted progress towards the Alpha Quadrant Captain Janeway was slowly getting over the loss of Chakotay and routine on the ship was resuming at a normality she enjoyed.

Of course, her and Seven were thriving as a couple. It was a fear of hers that Seven would suddenly wake up and realize that this was something of a phase for her and how there were so many other people on the ship that were more worthy of her intelligence and love.

It was never the case.

Every night she was able to spend with Seven and every morning that she woke up to her was something out of a dream and it filled Kathryn Janeway up. They learned more about one another and their bodies and their emotions. She was constantly finding new parts of Seven's personality that would emerge and every time she couldn't help but smile and kiss her sweet face.

Seven had been mentoring Devyn in Astrometrics. She had reported that their skills were increasing then she would tell the Captain that their aptitude for learning Starfleet protocol was phenomenal.

Janeway walked towards the Astrometrics lab seeing Seven show Devyn various charts and procedures and the controls. Tuvok had already shown them how to use a tri-corder, but they didn't have one of their own yet. The captain thought it might be prudent to wait until they finished training.

"Hello Captain!" Devyn walked over and shook her hand and she grabbed it confused but also pleased.

"Ensign it is not necessary to greet the Captain with a handshake. You can merely note her presence." Seven said not taking her eyes off her station.

"Yes Seven…sorry Captain." They turned around and started to listen to Seven's instructions. Janeway felt she should go, but she remembered when new teachers were starting out, they had administrators who sat in the back of the classroom for an evaluation. She leaned on the wall behind them both. "Just pretend like I am not here."

Seven glanced over her shoulder. Her blonde curls bouncing around her blue eyes and gave her a look of enticement. "Very well then, Captain." It made Janeway instantly flushed.

"Ensign Devyn why don't you show the Captain what you have learned about the proton simulation system I have taught you?" She stood back giving him full control over the console.

"Yes Seven."

Devyn started to enter a long and complicated code as it appeared on the large screen in front of them. "This is the way to which we find the approximate location of life forms on far off planets that have a heavy atmosphere that our normal scanners can't punch through." Devyn started pulling up another code scrunching their face together in concentration. "and this… no wait hold on…" They backtracked and then re-entered the information. "THIS is how to locate Starfleet when they are out of range from our normal comm badges. It uses thermal readings that scans the surface and then places a beacon on their comm badge. It doesn't work if there is anything dense above them like…basalt or just rocks in general." Devyn was stammering with excitement.

"I see you are learning quite a bit from Seven of Nine. Are you happy with your decision to leave your planet, Devyn?" The Captain inquired walking over to them both and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She is _most proficient _when instructing me." Devyn used Seven's cadence in a joking way that caused Janeway to snicker and Seven to raise an eyebrow.

"Ensign Devyn I don't expect you to repeat any…mocking when it comes to me. Someday I will share with you why my language is this way, but until then I expect you to be polite or I will forfeit your training and we will bring you back to your home planet." She scorned him while also winking at the Captain.

"What! No! I'm so sorry I was just joking I swear Seven! I have a bad sense of humor and…" Devyn noted the looks on both Seven's and the Captains faces. "Oh okay okay I see…that was a joke as well."

"Yes Ensign that was a joke and Seven is very good at it." Kathryn said.

"Yeah she is. I am sorry Seven I was just trying to be friendly." Devyn looked thoroughly embarrassed. "I don't ever want to go back to my planet."

Seven and Janeway shared concerned looks before the Captain addressed his comment.

"Devyn why is it that you wanted to leave your planet?" She asked almost not wanting to know. Chakotay was there.

Devyn shuffled away and then turned around facing them both. "Because it is full of resentful and cruel people who worship a deity that isn't there and they fight among one another over stupid stuff like…like… I can't even say it I'm sorry." They finished turning around clearly feeling remorse and hurt.

The Captain and Seven furrowed their brows and then Janeway cleared her throat loudly walking towards him.

"Devyn what is it that your race has done to make you want to not be there? Bigotry?" It was the only thing she could derive from his recent statement. She felt a wave of panic as she thought of Chakotay on this hateful planet that looked seemingly happy. "You have to tell me what it is that pushed you Ensign and that's an order." Her commanding voice frightened him a little and Seven had to turn around as to not smile a little as she loved her deep growl, she would use to intimidate people. She had watched grown men and strong life forms cower at this voice. What a woman.

You could see Devyn cowering at the profound presence Captain Janeway held and they started to stammer. "I just meant Captain that people on my home planet are sort of…uh…ranked on just stupid stuff. Like about who they are. I was always beaten and thrown around just because of me being me. They value the skin color and the alien markings you have and the way you talk and all this other stuff and I was just tired of it I was so tired off it I thought that there must be something else out there that doesn't…you know… hate someone so much just for being born." They finished gasping and sweating and shaking.

Janeway and Seven and Devyn stood in silence for a few minutes as they all gathered their thoughts and words. Seven had her eyebrows furrowed in deep disgust and Kathryn noticed it.

"Ensign Devyn, I too have noticed this about human behavior. It is not as common with this crew, but from the history of the planet we derive from it is prominent. The hatred for another that appears different than you are detrimental to mental health. I understand why you chose to leave…. but I am wondering…why tell us now after we have allowed a valued member of our crew to stay on this planet of yours that is bound into an ancient hatred?" Seven asked in her pondering voice but her towering presence bore over them.

"I…I….I didn't think that Commander Chakotay would be hurt I figured he was a strong big guy who wouldn't allow the others to like, make him feel bad." They said with a quivering lip. "I am sorry for not telling you Captain. I didn't want to be turned away….and if Commander Chakotay was still here there wouldn't be room for me on this ship."

Captain Janeway glared at him and breathed in deeply through her nose trying to compose herself. Seven could feel the anger well up in her and betrayal. She moved towards the Captain and placed her hand on her shoulder trying to subtly calm her.

"I believe Devyn has information to tell our senior staff, Captain. Perhaps they should do this immediately as we all need to make a decision about Commander Chakotay's quality of life on the planet he has chosen residency at." Seven tried to keep her voice steady but she also felt anger towards this new crew member. They were so young and naïve, but she had no perspective on youth to compare it too. She had never been a young adult.

"Yes I do believe Devyn should share this with our senior staff. I would very much like to see their reactions when they delve into this barbaric behavior of their fellow kind." Janeway was not amused and was very angry. "I expect you at our meeting in one-hour Ensign. For now you are excused." She glared at them as they left the room like a dog with their tail between their legs.

"Kathryn their planet seems to mimic our Earth but in a different century." Seven remarked finishing the sequence Devyn had been performing but adding another sequence that planet Chakotay was living on appear in front of them. "Could this be an earlier form of our Earth? The biochemistry of it is remarkably like our own. The carbon dating of artifacts also is eerily close to Earths history." She finished stepping back standing next to Kathryn.

"Yes Seven I am getting the same feeling." She said sighing heavily. "Let's go get something to eat maybe Neelix has something that will distract me from this…whatever this is." She flew her hands up in the air beckoning Seven out of the lab.

"Captain if this is a planet that is in early stages of our own shouldn't we be concerned for Chakotay's wellbeing? His DNA suggests he could be a target for this bigotry." Seven kept paces with the Captain's brisk movements towards the mess hall before Janeway abruptly stopped causing Seven to slightly bump into her.

"Sorry dear."

"_Janeway to senior staff there will me a mandatory meeting in one hour I expect everyone there."_ She didn't even end the comm call with her usual phrase. Seven suddenly felt like she shouldn't be there.

"Captain would you rather have your meal alone. I understand during times where one is preoccupied a partner can sometimes be a hindrance."

Janeway turned to look at her. "Seven of Nine do not leave my side." And grabbed her hand.

"I will comply." Seven grinned an they walked towards the mess hall in a fierce silence.

This would be something that Seven could experience with her lover for the first time. A troubling conflict that clouded her mind. She would be able to be there for her and comfort and guide her. She didn't necessarily care for the circumstances, but a challenge for them, nonetheless.

They entered the mess hall that was almost empty except for Neelix who greeted them enthusiastically.

"My favorite couple! Well aside from Tom and B'Ellana that is. No! My favorite." He finished.

"Thank you, Mr. Neelix." Seven grabbed the Captains hand and Kathryn seemed shocked about this sort of affection in front of him but loved it as well.

"Well take a seat! Let me bring you something I whipped up today! Don't worry it's nothing foreign. I've been working on the more boring meals that your species enjoys."

"I would never worry." Janeway said as her and Seven took a seat towards the back of the dining hall.

"Kathryn I am worried for Commander Chakotay." Seven said then correcting herself. "I guess it would just be Chakotay."

"Yes I am too. Of all the history I've read about the early 21st century is that humans were aggressive with their oppression. It consumed large demographics and influences political leaders to take power that were not very…progressive when it came to the world we live in now. Oh god what a terrible time to live in. I remember learning about the earlier history of the Europeans coming to north America and slaughtering the natives in squalls." Janeway looked severely distraught.

"It might be possible that this individuals experience isn't as accurate, and they are simply feeling rebellion as young people do." She then added, "Although it is also right to assume this is a situation we have not encountered yet. When finishing my report on this planet I didn't think to study it's cultural and social aspects. That is a fault I will carry."

"Seven of Nine this is in no way your fault and we don't even know if Chakotay will be in danger for his heritage yet."

As they continued to discuss Neelix had brought over a large plate of steaming vegetables and a side of potatoes.

"Oh Neelix you shouldn't have." Janeway looked delighted at the food whereas Seven looked highly skeptical.

"Is this a traditional meal from our planet Mr. Neelix?" Seven picked up her fork and prodded the pile of mashed potatoes.

"Steamed vegetables and potatoes are a common food among humans I have read. It is _hearty_ and filing meal that…" He trailed off a little trying to find words.

"A filling meal that most humans would eat because it was not expensive." Janeway finished his sentence for him.

"Expensive?" Seven pondered. "One would have to afford the luxury of food, Kathryn?"

"Yes at one point in time." She took a bite of the potatoes and it instantly brought her back to her childhood. "My family was not able to afford a common replicator when I was a child, so we grew our food. Had our own animals we would kill ourselves. It was a giant chore for us when we were little and just wanted to play." She took another bite of the vegetables and scooped them up with the potatoes. "I promise you will enjoy it my dear."

Neelix looked at them both with love.

"It is so good to see you two finally together."

They both gave him a withering stare.

"Enjoy your meals." He said walking away.

"Thank you, Mr. Neelix, for this wonderful meal." Janeway added taking another bite out of the food.

She eyed Seven curiously as she also took a bite and then furrowed her eyebrows in that cute thoughtful way.

"I can see why you find this meal nourishing and fulfilling it has a taste like… comfort." She shook her head and ate some more.

Janeway watched her for a minute before Seven caught her with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"waht?" She said as her mouth was full.

Janeway laughed. "I really love you so much."

Seven swallowed the bite and replied. "If you are finding my newfound introduction to food amusing then I guess I have to live with it." She took another large bite with her cheeks full giggling.

This is what she loved the most. Kathryn had been looking for someone to enjoy simple moments like this with.

They finished their meals in a matrimony of conversation temporarily forgetting the situation that they would have to face soon.

"Okay well I'm full. I guess it might be time for us to have this meeting then." Kathryn said standing up and bringing her empty plate over to the bin they used for dirty dishes.

"Yes Captain" Seven followed her lead into the conference room they had all their senior staff meetings.

They were of course the first ones to arrive.

Captain Janeway sat down at the head of the table while Seven took her normal standing spot in the back corner of the room.

"I think it might be time for you to stand closer to me. Come. Stand here." Janeway pointed to a spot that was closer to her chair in the corner behind here. So it would be the two of them commandeering the room. She never liked that Seven stood by the door like an outcast.

"Captain I am not a senior officer I am simply an advisor." She said honestly.

"Not anymore you are now my partner and the Captains partners do not stand in the back corner of the room."

Seven moved towards the Captain as the rest of the crew filtered in and taking their seats while also noticing Seven at the Captain's side.

Chakotay's seat was now occupied by Tuvok and Harry Kim had inherited his seat at the table. Looking at her senior officers she felt a twinge of sadness at not seeing Chakotay at her side.

Devyn entered the room shyly and their eyes were red and puffy like they had been crying. This made Janeway feel guilty for getting angry, but she was the Captain and she couldn't be the Captain without asserting herself.

"As you can see, we have a visitor! Devyn these are the senior officers of the starship Voyager." She nodded towards them as Devyn waved at them quickly and then looked back down at their lap.

"Ensign Devyn has brought to my attention that the planet Chakotay has decided to live on is very similar to our own Earth…but in the 21st century. Devyn said they left because of the hatred and bigotry towards individuals are aren't the way society expects. I understand this might be an obscure idea, but I think this might be a place that is very much like our Earth except the views and reason are very much like the times we all have read in history books." She started into her speech and then stood up walking around them all. "So, the question arises should we abandon Chakotay to a possible persecution that solely relies on his personal appearance rather than his integrity? Should we investigate this, or should we continue course?" She looked around the room watching the reaction of their faces.

"Captain are you saying that Chakotay will be hurt? Why would they hurt him?" Harry looked at Devyn

"Tell them Devyn." Seven said from behind Janeway.

"So…there are some people on my planet that hurt others for their differences and that is why I left. I was once put into a facility to sort of…fix me so I wasn't 'different' I guess and I'm so sorry that I didn't say this to you, but I really didn't think Commander Chakotay would have problems…. well… I thought he would be able to handle himself is all." Devyn finished and their face was a deep tomato red color.

"So Chakotay is in danger of species discrimination then?' B'Ellana chimed in. "I know how that feels to some degree I guess." She placed her hand on her forehead and then through her hair. "Captain we have to go back for him!" She leaned forward raising her voice.

"It isn't that easy B'Ellana. Chakotay has already fallen for someone and from our last transmission he wants to plan a life with this…oh what was her name…Viza. He has strong feelings for this Viza female, and we can't go rushing into his new life like that. It would be rude and almost desperate. He chose." Janeway ended and all of them went silent.

Except Seven noticed a fluctuation in Devyn's heart at hearing Viza's name and started to address it.

"Ensign Devyn your heart rate increased at hearing the name Viza. Would you care to explain?" Seven said eyeing him suspiciously.

Everyone swiveled to see Devyn and all their faces looked angry.

"I just uhm…I have heard of her before. She's the person that forced me into a healing area for my…differences." They shuffled their feet and they looked directly at the floor. "She is the one who sort of… stole us and she is known for like… keeping people as her own." Devyn finished.

The senior officers looked stunned.

"What do you _mean this woman stole you_." Janeway stood up abruptly with both hands on the desk in front of her growling.

Devyn looked truly terrified at the Captains immense coercion.

"Captain Janeway I really didn't think this would happen to him I promise I just thought he would like to be on that planet we aren't all bad but like… there are so many of us that hate others for attributes Commander Chakotay has…" They finished looking thoroughgoingly distraught.

"Ensign Devyn you have lied to us then is that what you are saying?" Janeway walked slowly at him not breaking eye contact.

"No! I didn't lie! I just sort of warped the details… you met lots of us! You must have known!" They started to shout standing up storming towards the Captain but not before Tuvok stood up stopping them in their tracks.

"Ensign Devyn I suggest you do not lose your temper again or I will be forced to confine you to your quarters." Tuvok had his hand on Devyn's shoulder. "Now sit down. Do no have me make this request again." He added.

"Yes Commander." Devyn backed up and sat down.

"Okay, so I want an extensive history on this planet. Socially and economically. I want names from leaders of these hateful groups, and I want everyone working on this now. If Chakotay is in danger of being in harm's way, we must help him. He would do it for any one of us."

"Captain, I should remind you that we are much further away from the planet and it will take us almost weeks to be in comm range." Tuvok said.

"Commander Tuvok I understand the situation completely I am asking my senior officers for their input. I won't make a decision on behalf of this crew without consent from its staff." She growled thoroughly done with everyone's shit.

"Understood Captain."

"So, does anyone have anything else to say on this matter that isn't some useless information I am already aware of?" She shouted to them all. She could feel her temper rising but she also knew that instilling fear rewarded honesty. She looked to all of them and then back to Seven who looked the same as they did. Intimidated. "and what if there is nothing wrong? We can't just stomp into their world demanding answers!"

"If I discovered you were on a planet full of beings that hated white, blonde haired, and blue-eyed men I would still want to try and help you." B'Ellana said scornfully side-eyeing Tom.

The table went quiet again.

Seven cleared her throat and then stepped forward with her hands clasped in front of her.

"I believe we would be able to learn the history of this planet without delaying our journey to Earth." Seven said.

Everyone had eyes on her. It didn't used to bother her but now it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Ensign Devyn has stated before that they have knowledge concerning warp cores. They have stated in the interview we had that they had been unable to use this knowledge due to the limited resources on their home planet. Devyn has also admitted to me their knowing of a worm hole that might take years off of our travels. If this is true, then Devyn should assist Lieutenant B'Ellana during our journey…. But Captain Janeway has already stated she is prepared to do what her crew decides as a _collective." _ Seven added smiling sideways making another Borg related joke that most of them found terrifying.

Janeway was leaning back in her chair with her hands close to her face in concentration at every one of her senior officers.

"So what shall it be? Should we investigate this possible dangerous situation that Chakotay may or may not be in, or shall we continue the course we are on?"

They all shot glances at each other looking for the answer until B'Ellana stood up resolutely.

"Captain from someone who has had firsthand experience with species discrimination I can say my vote is to make sure Chakotay is safe before we move further away from being able to help." She held her head down. "I know he would do the same for me. For any of us." She didn't sit but stood watching them all.

"As Earth's history dictates the situation that Chakotay may be in is possibly dangerous. I have done extensive research into Earth's graphic and sometimes brutal past. Insuring Chakotay's safety is prudent." Tuvok stood as well.

"Count me in too Captain. I wouldn't ever get it out of my mind if I didn't know he was alright." Tom stood.

"Me too." Harry stood.

"I don't want to spend this journey imagining Commander Chakotay hurting." Neelix stood before adding "I mean ex-commander."

Captain Janeway looked at her family with a heavy heart full of love. She was saturated with it. She turned around looking at her beloved Seven.

"Well Seven of Nine what is your vote?" She asked smiling.

"Captain, I also vote in favor of ensuring Chakotay's safety. If Ensign Devyn is telling us the truth, then we are obligated by love and friendship to come to his rescue." Her blue eyes stealing Janeway's heart all over again.

"Alright then." Janeway stood up. "Let's start re-routing our course so we are in Comm range of Chakotay. We can use this time to brush up on our history of Earth as it was before the age of Science. Devyn, I would like you to continue you Starfleet training. I would also advise you to not keep delicate information from me or my crew ever again is that clear?" She lowered her voice closing in on him.

"Yes Captain Janeway. Of course. I would never…"

"Understood then. Thank you, Ensign Devyn you are dismissed." And Devyn exited the room leaving the officers alone amongst themselves.

"Wow Captain you really know how to make people shake in their boots." Tom chuckled along with the rest of them sans Tuvok.

"How do you think I came about becoming a Captain aside from my extensive scientific intelligence? Making weak men tremble in fear." They all smiled and laughed.

"You and B'Ellana should start a club." Tom said.

"I believe the _club_ you are referring to Lieutenant Paris is called feminism." Seven stepped forward so she was directly behind her Captain.

"Alright family let's get to it. Commander Tuvok…. make sure to be extra vigilant with Ensign Devyn. They need to be broken in apparently." She winked as they all exited the room walking off in different directions towards their stations so Seven and Janeway were the only ones left.

"I knew it I knew it Seven. It didn't feel right. Have you any knowledge about Earth from before the revolution?"

Seven sat in the chair next to Kathryn.

"I have extensive knowledge of Earth's history and I know that it is…disgusting." She frowned.

"Me too. If this is the case for this planet then maybe, we can…alter their trajectory so they don't have to suffer like our planet did."

"Kathryn you are aware that- "

"Yes I am aware. _Do not meddle in the affairs of wizards, for they are subtle and quick to anger._" She enjoyed seeing Seven's mind delve through the details of her memory to obtain the origin of the quote.

"Kathryn…Is this a quote from one of your fantasy novels? One from before the revolution?" Seven asked raising her eyebrow.

"It's from an author that is my favorite. Someone who had ideas that were far before the time. I will lend it to you. You would enjoy it and I would enjoy discussing it with you." Kathryn grabbed one Seven's hands and gave it a squeeze.

"So my love I need you to get to work. I want you to find the exact time we will be able to contact Chakotay and as well as finding out how to contact him since he no longer has a badge- "

"Captain, Chakotay did not return his Comm badge upon leaving Voyager."

"Are you certain?"

"I am. The Commander and I had a conversation at his departure celebration, and he mentioned the Comm badge and how its sentimental value was great, I suggested he keep it." Seven said.

Janeway was speechless and grateful for this partner in life she had found.

"I love you my sweet sweet Seven."

"I care strongly for you." Seven said mockingly smiling towards her hands.

"Oh is that it then? Strongly. I see how it is." Janeway stood up as Seven did and started to pinch her inner thighs finding the tickle spot.

"Captain this is highly against Starfleet protocol. I don't believe tickling any of your crew members is advisable." Seven laughed holding Janeway's hands at length.

"I am making a new rule then." And they both left the room holding hands.

Chakotay had prepared his quarters for his upcoming date. _How long has it been since I have seen a woman that was actually interested in me? _ He thought while also trying to block Kathryn out of his mind.

The room was dimly lit as the dinner he had prepared stayed warming in the kitchen. He wandered around his small apartment moving certain books and adjusting the pillows on the couch while also trying to mask his immense nervousness by keeping his hands busy. It was what he enjoyed the most anyway. That's part of the reason he wanted to stay behind on this planet because he was able to work more with his hands. Create something tangible that wasn't an idea plugged into a computer and then shared with the other members of Voyager. Something that was his own. Something he might be able to share with a woman who returned his love.

_You barely know this woman so let's take things slow remember you waited two years for Kathryn to even consider a date with you._

The door rang and he smoothed the front of his outfit breathing in and out loudly.

Opening the door he smiled widely showring that devilish handsome and seductive smile that coupled well with his sweet brown eyes.

"I thought you might not show up and I would have to eat all this food by myself."

"Wouldn't dream of it you know I can't pass up a good meal." Viza took of her jacket and slung it over the back of the couch. "Thank you for the invitation…finally." She smiled widely and seductively.

Chakotay pulled out the chair next to the table like a gentleman as she sat down gently.

"Why thank you handsome."

"Aren't first dates supposed to be everything lovely?" He said.

"Apparently with you everything is supposed to be lovely." She unfolded the napkin and placed it in her lap as Chakotay placed a dish of food in front of her.

He sat down opposite her and plated them up the meal he had prepared.

"So tell me more about this starship you were on." Viza cocked her head to the side and took a bite out of dinner.

"What do you want to know? I wasn't planning on being on Voyager but to make a long story short I ended up being on Voyager." He chuckled.

"And what made you want to stay here?" She said milling her food around on her plate aimlessly.

"I think I just wanted a good place to sort of uhm stay forever. To make a life for myself that wasn't aboard an endless mission that I didn't choose for myself." He started to sound sad.

"And you miss your coworkers on the starship right? I get it. I don't know how I would have made that decision." Viza stood up and walked over to Chakotay smiling curiously.

"Thank you Viza for your understanding."

"I thank you for deciding to stay my native friend."

"What?" He laughed at her reference to the word native.

"I didn't think anyone would know about my genetic past. It isn't really talked about on our Earth."

"I know."

And at that two large men entered the room. They both had alien markings around their faces, and each had nine fingers on each of their fingers.

"Viza what is this?" Chakotay's radar was whirling quickly. He knew something had changed and was bad. "Who are these people? What is going on?" He approached her quickly.

"Chakotay, whatever kind of name is that anyway?" She motioned for the two men and they quickly grabbed Chakotay's arms and forced him to the ground. "All of you are the same kind of stupid. Welcome to the new world." She said walking out of the door as the two men pulled him up and dragged him out into the street.

As he resisted one of the nine fingered bodyguards hit a large blow to his temple and almost caused him to pass out but he resisted. He then had his wrist bound behind his back like some ancient arrest he had heard about.

"VIZA WHAT IS THIS?" He yelled with a pure terror in his voice.

"This is the new world asshole." She walked off from the vehicle that pulled up and he was thrown into the back without regard to his safety.

Viza watched as the van pulled away with Chakotay's face in sheer panic.

The two bodyguards took their place next to her sides.

"Grand Master where should he be sent first?" One of them asked.

"Back where he belongs." She smiled an evil smile watching the van turn the corner and he was gone.

END PART TWO.


End file.
